The Will To Live
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: [EC] Someone is against Calleigh and Eric. Will they find out who and why before they get killed? Starts off dramatic, gets lighter towards the end.
1. The Attack

Pairing: Calleigh/Eric and some Horatio/Yelina

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the CSI:Miami characters or sets or any of that other stuff that I'm jealous of Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS for.

_Hey guys! This is my first Miami fic so I'd like to know what you think. Also, if there are any spelling mistakes or errors can you please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks. This is only the first chaapter of the story and I'm sorry it's so short but I've got a lot of schoolwork to do. Promise the next one will be longer. Hope you like it!_

* * *

She always loved times like these – her and Eric working a case together. They weren't even saying anything. They were simply working in a comfortable silence. And she loved it. Then she heard it – a low growling sound broke the silence. It was coming from Eric's stomach. She looked up at him and grinned at the embarrassed look on his face. "Hungry?" she asked. "Unbearably" he replied. She grinned again. "Okay. Just let me bag this and I'll walk down the street and get us some food". "Thanks" Eric said.

She finished up bagging her evidence, put it in her kit, said goodbye to Eric and started walking down the street. She was perfectly happy walking down the street. She was thinking of Eric and all the things she loved about him. His compassion for the families of victims, the way he threw his heart and soul into every case and that gorgeous smile that always seemed to appear when he saw her.

All she could hear was her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears. She was deaf to the thunder rumbling above her and the angry shouts of people she collided with. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. Something was wrong with Eric and she had to find him. Just as she was about to pay for the sandwiches she felt it. A sudden burst of pain in her chest and then her heart started to ache. Something was not right. She ran back to the scene and entered with her gun drawn. She heard raspy breathing coming from the living room of the house and so she cautiously made her way in. What she saw wouldhaunt hernightmares forever. Eric was lying in a pool of blood on the floor and she looked up to see a gun pointed in her face from a dark figure in front of the window. "Don't move a muscle or I'll shoot".

* * *

_Please read and review guys. Like it or not I want to know what you thought of it. Also if you have something you'd like to see in future chapters let me know:)_


	2. Recovery

Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

"Okay. I swear I won't do anything but please don't hurt me" she pleaded. "Oh it won't hurt as much if you enjoy it and give in" the dark figure whispered. Calleigh gasped in realisation. "That's right. You know exactly what I want from you. You always were a smart one. Ever since I started watching you I knew you were intelligent. Anyway, back to business. Will I get what I want?" A single tear ran down Calleigh's cheek. She was scared but her stubborn side was showing through and she knew her response would not go down well. "Never" she said quietly. "Okay then. I guess I'll be seeing you in the back of an ambulance then" Calleigh flinched. "Oh no. I'm not going to kill you now. That wouldn't be nearly as fun. I'll kill you later, slowly and painfully after you've watched your friend here die". The figure then climbed out the window and silently left.

Calleigh sobbed loudly as she ran and knelt at Eric's side. "Eric, Eric can you hear me? Eric please wake up! PARAMEDICS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A cop ran in from outside and she screamed at him again "call an ambulance dammit!". She cradled Eric's head in her lap and held onto him until the ambulance came. They lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. She climbed in the back and stared at his lifeless form as they drove off at an alarming speed.

She was still sobbing. They had just taken him into the hospital and she had been left in the waiting room of the Emergency ward. She sat there and sobbed to herself for what seemed like hours and probably was because the next time she looked up was when her phone rang and the sun had already gone down. She looked at the caller ID and it told her that Horatio was calling. "Duquesne" she answered professionally. "Hey Calleigh it's Horatio I was wondering if you knew where Eric was because he won't answer his phone". At this she burst into tears all over again. Not even tears anymore. Her whole body was shaking and she was sobbing. People in the waiting room were staring but she didn't care. "Calleigh where are you? Something's wrong and I'm coming for you but I need to know where" Horatio commanded. "Desert Palm" Calleigh choked out. Horatio hung up and 5 minutes later he walked into the waiting room.

He saw Calleigh's shaking back and sat down next to her. He grasped her hand. "It's okay Calleigh. Tell me what happened" Horatio said softly. It nearly killed her but she told Horatio the whole story. She was hysterical by the end of it but at least she'd told him. "I'm going to go and see if we can find out anything about Eric's condition. I'll be right back" she nodded and he left. It was then that she noticed someone with dark skin take his place next to her. She looked up and her mind registered with relief that it was Alexx. She looked back down. "Come here baby" Alexx said gently and opened her arms for Calleigh who gratefully leaned into her caress. "Shhh. It's okay honey. It's gonna be alright" Alexx whispered in Calleigh's ear. Calleigh was so grateful to Alexx at that point. She had always been like a mother to her and Calleigh was grateful for it.

Calleigh looked up with eager eyes when she saw Horatio sit down on the other side of her. "What did they say Horatio?" she asked brushing her tears away. "Ummm. I think we have an issue".

* * *

Please read & review! 


	3. The Hospital

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I'm studying really hard and then my computer crashed. My yearly exams start next Friday (28th of October) and then they go until the Friday after that (4th of November). I'll try and get a chapter up before the exams but I can't make any promises. See ya!_

_P.S. Sorry about the whole Chapter 3 alert but like I said, my computer screwed up. This is chapter 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh no! What's wrong with him?" Calleigh asked, trying her hardest not to break down again. "He's lost a lot of blood. He needs a blood transfusion. They need a donor quickly but there's no blood samples in this hospital that match his blood type".

"What blood type is he?" Alexx asked. "He's B +" Horatio replied. Alexx gasped. "That's so rare! They'll never find a donor in time!" she said, horrified. "Unless" Horatio started, "one of you girls is a match. I just got tested and I'm not a match but if one of you matches then you can save him. The nurse is waiting for your answer" he said quietly. "Of course!" Calleigh said and started walking towards the nurse. Alexx said nothing. She simply got up and followed Calleigh into one of the nearby rooms.

When Alexx emerged from the room 10 minutes later she looked worried. "I'm not a match" she said to Horatio as she sat down next to him. "That's ok. Let's just hope that Calleigh is a match" Horatio said. Alexx watched as Horatio got up and started to pace the room. Calleigh was taking so much longer than Alexx did. He was alerted when a nurse came out and asked for Alexx to come back. Alexx got up and quickly ran into the room. She saw Calleigh lying on the bed sweating and pale. "What happened?" Alexx asked. "Her blood matches Mr Delko's but she started feeling faint while she was giving the blood. I asked if she wanted to stop but she said no. I just finished taking the blood out when she fell back like this. I tried to help her but she only wants you to help. She insists that I tend to Mr Delko". Alexx smiled. "Go and tend to him. I'll fix her right up" Alexx said and with a grateful smile the nurse left.

"Calleigh? Calleigh!" Alexx said quietly to Calleigh who was now looking very ill. Calleigh stirred a little and her eyes opened. "Hey baby it's me" Alexx said quietly to reassure her. "Hey" Calleigh whispered and smiled. "I'm gonna make you feel better ok?" Alexx asked knowing full well that Calleigh didn't like being ordered around. "Yeah" Calleigh said. Alexx smiled and started her work. She propped up pillows behind Calleigh's head and went to get a face washer. She found one and wet it with cold water, she squeezed out the water and laced the cloth on Calleigh's forehead. She slowly moved around her face, slowly dabbing the cloth to cool her face and neck. "Mmm" Calleigh murmured appreciatively. "Thanks Alexx, that feels so nice" Calleigh said. Alexx looked at her and she had regained the colour in her face. Alexx smiled. "So… you've saved Eric's life AGAIN" she said. Calleigh smiled. "Not really. It was no trouble since…never mind" she said and looked away. "Calleigh?" Alexx pressed gently. "Don't worry about it Alexx. It's nothing really" Calleigh said quietly, desperately trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Alexx could see that there was something wrong but decided not to push her anymore. She'd give it a little time and then ask Calleigh what was wrong.

About an hour later they were still sitting in the waiting room when the nurse came out and told them to leave. She said that they would be able to see Eric the next day when he was feeling a little better but for now he needs to rest. Calleigh got up silently and walked out. Alexx went to follow her when Horatio pulled her aside. "I don't want her alone tonight. Would you get her to stay with you please?" Horatio said quietly. "Of course Horatio. I was going to anyway." Alexx said. "Thankyou" Horatio said and left to talk to the nurse.

Alexx went out to find Calleigh. She didn't have to look far. She found Calleigh leaning up against her car. "Hey Calleigh" Alexx said. "Calleigh looked up and with a small smile said a quiet "Hey". Alexx decided to cut to the chase. "Calleigh would you stay with me tonight?" Alexx asked. She expected an argument to follow. The usual Calleigh always saying 'I'm fine' or in Eric's case 'I don't need protecting Eric'. But there was none. She simply nodded. Alexx smiled. "Ok then. Let's go to your apartment, get some of your stuff and then we'll go to my place". Calleigh was silent so Alexx led the way to her own car. "What about my car?" Calleigh asked. "We'll come and get it tomorrow" Alexx said. She wasn't comfortable with Calleigh driving in a state like this.

They drove in silence until they reached Calleigh's apartment building. "Do you want me to come?" Alexx asked. Calleigh didn't even look at her. She nodded. Alexx smiled. "Ok then" she said. They got out of the car and when Calleigh got to her door there was a note attached to it. She pulled it off with a confused look on her face. Her eyes widened as she read it. She turned and flung herself at Alexx who held her while she cried. She was scared. Alexx took the note from her trembling hands and read it. Calleigh had a good reason to be scared. A very good reason.

* * *

_Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please read and review! See ya! And thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!_


	4. Taking Care of Calleigh

_Hey guys! This is the last from me before my exams. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glad y'all like it. Hope you enjoy this part!_

* * *

"Shh" Alexx whispered softly in Calleigh's ear. "It's ok baby" she said as she held Calleigh close. Now her hug was different. Before it was there to be supportive. Now she was protecting. Protecting Calleigh. "Oh Alexx I'm so scared" Calleigh said in between sobs. "It's ok baby I won't let him hurt you. You'll be safe at my place" Alexx said softly. Calleigh pulled away abruptly. "No Alexx! I can't stay at your place tonight. I'd be putting you in danger. You and your children. I can't do that. I have to stay here tonight" Calleigh said. She had stopped crying now. "I won't do that Alexx". She was determined. She was terrified but determined. Alexx sighed. "Calleigh. Do you really want to stay on your own tonight? My kids are at my parents' house. They are staying there for 3 days. They left this morning." Alexx said. Calleigh sighed. The excuse of Alexx's children was out of the way. But she still didn't want to put Alexx between herself and the guy. "Alexx" Calleigh started. "Yeah?" Alexx said. "I don't want to put you in danger" Calleigh said. Alexx smiled a small smile. "Calleigh it's no trouble alright? I don't want you alone tonight. Please come with me." Alexx pleaded. Calleigh finally gave in. "Alright. Come in while I pack some stuff".

"You want some help?" Alexx called from Calleigh's sofa. "Yes please" Calleigh yelled back. "Where are you?" Alexx asked, laughing at how Calleigh's apartment was so small yet she could still get lost. Calleigh started laughing too. "2nd door on the right" Calleigh said. Alexx walked onto the room. "What's up?" she asked. "This is taking too long. I want to get out of here. If I tell you where stuff is can you get it for me?" Calleigh asked. "Sure" Alexx replied. Calleigh was running around getting things from everywhere. Alexx laughed. "What?" Calleigh asked. "You" Alexx said.

She got the various items Calleigh was requesting and put them in her bag. Calleigh asked no more of her, so Alexx went back into Calleigh's living room and looked at all the photos on her wall. She noted that there was one photo of when Calleigh was little. She was sitting in her father's lap and she looked so happy. She also noted that there were no photos of Calleigh with her mother. She went along the wall. She saw various photos of people from other cities whom, she assumed, Calleigh had been friends with. Then there was a photo of the team. Nothing special. It was just…their team. They were gathered in Horatio's office sharing embarrassing moments and laughing when someone had taken the shot. Everyone who was in the photo had a copy. Clearly Calleigh had liked the photo. The last shot was the nicest so far. It was of Calleigh and Eric. It wasn't really one shot. It was a series of Polaroids. In the first, she was laughing hysterically whilst running away from Eric who was also laughing. The next saw him grabbing Calleigh by the waist – both were still laughing. The final saw Calleigh laying in Eric's arms on the ground while they both laughed. Alexx had taken those photos. She remembered them too. She had given them to Calleigh and Eric later. She knew they were framed in Eric's living room but she didn't know Calleigh had done the same. She smiled.

Calleigh appeared a minute later behind Alexx. "What are you looking at?" Calleigh said and startled Alexx. "Oh hey there! You scared me. I'm looking at these photos of you and Eric" she said and turned her head to see Calleigh's smile at the sight of them. "I love those photos" she said quietly. There was a brief silence before Calleigh said "Let's go". She turned and started walking away. Alexx took the hint and followed her to the door. They left, making sure to lock her apartment on their way out.

The car trip to Alexx's house was mostly spent laughing and singing. "Oooh I love this song!" Calleigh exclaimed and turned the radio up loud. Alexx just laughed as she started singing the words from the very first line:

_She said it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat_

_She's always worried about things like that_

"You know this song pretty well huh" Alexx said. Calleigh simply nodded.

_She only sleeps when it's raining and she screams_

_Her voice is strained and she says Baby_

_It's 3am I must be lonely huh_

_Yeah and she says Baby_

_I can't help but be scared of it ohh sometimes_

_When the rain's gonna wash away I believe it._

After a while the song finished and Calleigh was smiling wider than Alexx had ever seen. "I love that song!" Calleigh said. "It's not bad I suppose" Alexx said grinning.

They soon pulled into Alexx's driveway. "Nice house Alexx!" Calleigh said. Alexx smiled. "Thanks Calleigh" Alexx said. They walked in and Alexx showed Calleigh to the guest room which was right across from Alexx's. "Thanks for this Alexx" Calleigh said quietly as she put her bag at the end of the bed. "No problem sweetie" Alexx said. "Let's go have dinner". Calleigh followed Alexx down to her kitchen. It didn't take long before they had finished their dinner, changed into their pyjamas and they were now huddled on Alexx's couch crying their eyes out as the credits rolled at the end of _The Notebook._ "That was so saaad" Calleigh said. Alexx nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Let's go to bed I'm tired" Calleigh said a couple of minutes later. "Yeah me too" Alexx agreed. They went upstairs, brushed their teeth and said goodnight to each other. Calleigh got into her bed and relaxed almost immediately. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered closed. Alexx however wasn't so lucky. She lay awake for hours, worrying about Calleigh and Eric. What was this guy after them for? What was he going to do to them? She didn't know. She was worried. She crept in to check in on Calleigh. She didn't know why. She simply wanted the reassurance. Calleigh was sound asleep. She looked stressed though. She started to toss. She mumbled something Alexx couldn't quite decipher. Alexx moved closer. Calleigh was having a nightmare. "Eric" Calleigh mumbled. "Calleigh" Alexx said and put her hand on her arm. "Calleigh wake up!" Alexx said. Calleigh's eyes shot open. "Hey baby you looked like you were having a nightmare. You ok?" Alexx asked. Calleigh nodded. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then" Alexx said and left. She got back into her bed and fell asleep. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Calleigh woke in a cold sweat. She had another nightmare about Eric. Alexx had woken her from the first one but this time she woke of her own accord. The nightmares were both the same. She was simply reliving when she walked back into the crime scene. She would walk in to find him on the floor in a pool of blood. The only difference would be that he would be already dead when she got there. Calleigh got up. She needed water. She walked to the kitchen, got a glass of water and stood there drinking when she heard a creak. She tensed and stopped drinking. She put the glass down quietly. She listened and heard quiet footsteps. She thought of yelling for Alexx but then thought against it. Yelling would give away her position and drag Alexx into this mess. She simply stood there. A dark figure rounded the corner. Calleigh screamed.

* * *

_Hey guys! If anyone was wondering. That song is called 3AM and it's by Matchbox Twenty. It's a great song. Yet another cliffhanger! See you after my exams. Lol. Get this - my birthday is the week after my exams. Aren't I lucky? November 11. See ya next time!_


	5. Where Are You?

_Hey guys! My exams were ok but I'm really glad they're over. Thanks for waiting so patiently and here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Hey baby it's me" Alexx said reassuringly. Calleigh sighed. "Alexx! I'm sorry I thought you were…never mind" Alexx sighed. "What's wrong baby? Why can't you tell me?" Alexx asked. Calleigh sighed again and turned so her back was to Alexx. "Nothing is wrong with me Alexx I'm fine" Calleigh said. "Calleigh…" Alexx started. Calleigh whirled around. "I'm fine Alexx! Just leave it! I'm absolutely fine! Just leave me alone!" Calleigh yelled. Alexx just looked at her. Calleigh pushed past Alexx and went back to her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. Alexx listened quietly at the door. She heard muffled sobs. She opened the door and found Calleigh sprawled on the bed with her face buried in her pillow. Alexx walked over, lay next to her and put her arms around Calleigh. Calleigh took her face out of her pillow and looked at Alexx. "I'm sorry I was horrible. I'm just so scared" Calleigh said. "Oh Calleigh" Alexx said and held Calleigh tighter while she cried.

The next morning Calleigh woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. "Good morning Calleigh" Alexx said from her position in front of the stove. "Morning" Calleigh said with a yawn. "What are you doing?" Calleigh asked. "Making us breakfast" Alexx replied. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Alexx said. Calleigh laughed. "Alexx I am never going to eat that much!" Calleigh exclaimed as Alexx heaped food onto her plate. "Just try" Alexx said. They each grabbed their plates and cutlery and dropped into seats at the table. There was silence for a few minutes while they both ate. "So where are we going today?" Calleigh asked when they had both finished. "Well we're visiting Eric of course!" Alexx said and Calleigh's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot they said we could visit today!" Calleigh squealed. "I'm going to get ready" she said and ran into the guest room. Alexx laughed. She took their plates, put them in the sink and then returned to her own bedroom to get ready to go to the hospital.

10 minutes later, Alexx knocked on the door of Calleigh's room. "Calleigh, honey you ready?" Alexx asked. "Yeah come in" Calleigh said. Alexx opened the door and saw Calleigh in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "I'm almost ready to go" she said. Alexx stood in silence and watched as Calleigh straightened her top, grabbed a handbag and turned to face her. "Ok let's go" Calleigh said. Alexx turned and led the way to her car. "Any songs you'd like to turn up loud and sing for me today?" she asked as she started the car and the radio came on. "Ooh that's a hard one. We'll have to wait and see." Calleigh said and they both laughed. They spent the rest of the car trip talking about their favourites. Their favourite top, colour everything. Overall it was a very fun journey.

They arrived at the hospital at 10am, exactly when visiting hours started. The only problem was that they didn't know where Eric was. They walked into the Emergency ward and approached the woman at the desk. "How can I help you?" she asked and smiled. "Hi we're looking for Eric Delko. He was in here yesterday and we're friends of his come to visit." Calleigh said. "Oh ok then. I'll just find out where he is for you" she said and started typing into the computer on her desk. "He's in Room 327 on the third floor of this building" she said. "Thanks!" Calleigh said. She and Alexx got into the elevator and rode the way up to Level 3. When they reached his room, Calleigh looked through the small panel of glass in the door. She sighed with relief when she first saw him. Her face showed her emotional turmoil. She shook her head, put on a smile and entered the room. If you hadn't seen her before the door you wouldn't have known what she was going through.

They entered the room and Calleigh took Eric's hand as she took the seat next to his bed. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "Hey" he croaked. "Hey" Calleigh replied softly. "Hey Eric how are you feeling?" Alexx asked. "Never better" he croaked. Alexx laughed. "Ok well I'll leave you two alone. I'll be just outside Calleigh." Alexx said. "Ok" Calleigh replied as Alexx left. "So how are you really feeling?" Calleigh asked softly. "I was feeling pretty bad before, they gave me some Morphine and now I'm just happy that you're here to release me from the prison that is…boredom" Calleigh laughed. "Can I see?" Calleigh asked. Eric nodded. She took her hand out of his and slowly lifted back the sheets of the hospital bed. She gasped at the sight before her. Eric's chest was covered by bandages almost entirely. There were bandages around his stomach area and some around one shoulder. "You got shot twice?" Calleigh asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Yeah that's what the doctor said. I don't remember though. I don't really remember any of it except I heard a noise behind me, I turned and from then on it's all black. I would love to know who found me. Do you know who it was?" Eric asked. Calleigh stood and went to the window. "Calleigh? What's wrong?" Eric asked. "I know who it was that found you Eric" she said, a tremor in her voice indicating her emotional stress and although no tears were falling, Eric could tell she was upset. "Who was it Calleigh?" Eric asked. She came back and took his hand. "It was me" she replied and Eric gasped.

Calleigh hung her head, trying not to relive the scene in her mind. She failed. The scene played out before her. She felt a burst of pain, she ran back, she walked into the room and found Eric on the floor. Her mind returned to the hospital room when she felt Eric's hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, thanking every star in the sky that he was alright. "Calleigh I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Eric said quietly. "How did you know I was there? You weren't even in the house!" Eric said. "I was just paying for our lunches when I felt a lot of pain in my chest and then my heart felt funny. It felt heavier. I don't know how I knew something had happened to you but I could feel it in every bone of my body. I ran back to the house and…you were on the floor in a pool of blood. The guy who shot you was standing at the window. He pointed a gun at me." Calleigh stopped. She didn't think it would do Eric any good to know what the guy had threatened to do to her. "He told me not to yell for the cops until he'd left. I stayed quiet and he crawled out the window. I ran to your side and yelled for paramedics" Calleigh said. "Are you alright?" Eric asked, his eyes filled with concern for her. Calleigh laughed. "I should be asking you that question" she said. "You already did. I answered it truthfully now answer my question truthfully. Are you alright?" he said. "I'm not at the moment but I will be. I was a wreck before but now I've seen you and I know you're ok, I should be fine" Calleigh said truthfully. Eric kissed her hand. "That's good. Now I won't worry about you" he said. Calleigh smiled. Eric leaned forward slowly.

Alexx decided to check if Calleigh was alright. She got up and peered through the window in the door to where Calleigh and Eric were. They were lost in a kiss. She smiled "It's about time". She sat back down, content with the knowledge that Calleigh and Eric were going to be just fine.

2 hours later, Alexx was driving a considerably happy Calleigh back to her apartment. "Do you want me to come in with you or not?" Alexx asked. Calleigh smiled. "No I'll be fine. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'll just grab what I need and leave" she said. Alexx smiled. "Ok". Calleigh got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She just needed to grab some more clothes and then she could leave. She unlocked the door and went inside. She looked around and when she was satisfied that nothing was out of place she walked in and closed the door behind her. On her way to her bedroom she stopped to look at the Polaroids of her and Eric. She smiled happily when she thought of the kiss they had shared in the hospital room. Things were going to turn out just fine. She turned and went down the hall to her bedroom, gathered some clothes, shoved them in a bag and walked back out of her room. She decided to take the photos of her and Eric with her. She walked over to where they were and immediately noticed something. They were gone but something was in the frame. 'Prepare to die' was written in what looked like blood. It was written on top of a photo of Calleigh and Eric kissing in the hospital. Calleigh shrieked and whirled around. "Where are you?"

* * *

_I really like cliffhangers. Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far and I'd appreciate feedback. Thanks!_


	6. I'm Coming To Get You

_Hey guys! I topped my Science class in my yearlys! (Surprise surprise) Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

"Where are you?" Calleigh repeated. She pulled out her gun. Still she heard nothing. She stuffed the photo in her bag, grabbed the bag off the floor and cautiously made her way to the door with her gun in front of her. She got out the door, locked it and ran back down the stairs. She jumped in the car with Alexx who immediately noticed the fear on Calleigh's face. "What's wrong?" Alexx asked. "He's in there Alexx. Oh my God he was in there while I was in there. He's there. Oh my God I can't believe it." Calleigh said, breathing heavily and looking terrified. "Where Calleigh where is he?" Alexx asked, now also frightened. "In my apartment. He was there all along" Calleigh replied quickly. "How do you know?" Alexx asked, wondering what on Earth could make Calleigh this terrified. Calleigh said nothing but simply pulled out the frame. "This is where those photos of Eric and I were. I looked at them when I came in. On my way out I decided to take them with me but this was in there instead." She handed the frame to Alexx who gasped and grabbed her cellphone. "Horatio. He's in Calleigh's apartment. The stalker. She got out but he's in there H. Please come and help us. We don't know where but he's here." Alexx blurted into the phone. "Ok Alexx I'm coming as fast as I can." Horatio said and hung up. 

Alexx looked at Calleigh. "Horatio is coming. I don't know when he'll be here though." Alexx whispered, now terrified that the stalker could hear them. "Lock the doors" Calleigh whispered back. They both turned and locked all the doors in the car. "Take the keys and we're gonna climb onto the floor of the back seat, so he can't see us as easily" Calleigh whispered again. Alexx slowly took the keys out of the ignition and they climbed into the back seat. The women slowly lowered themselves onto the floor and got as small as they possibly could.

"I'm so sorry Alexx" Calleigh whispered. "For what?" Alexx whispered back. "For dragging you into this. I'm pretty sure you're not safe anymore" Calleigh whispered. "Don't be sorry. You didn't drag me into this I volunteered myself for it and I'm yet to have a regret." Alexx started. "Shh. I hear footsteps" Calleigh said. They were silent and indeed, heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps stopped a little way away from their car. They were listening for them when they heard sirens. Calleigh held in a sigh of relief. Her eyes met Alexx's and they both knew – Horatio was here. The footsteps started again, faster this time. They listened closely and were able to tell that the person was running away. They stayed in their positions on the floor though, until Alexx's cellphone rang. She quickly grabbed it "Hello?" she whispered. "Hey Alexx it's Horatio is this your car in the parking lot? Numberplate JVB11N?" Horatio asked. "Yeah that's us. We're on the floor in the backseat" Alexx said. "Sit up" Horatio instructed.

The girls sat up and looked out the car windows to see themselves surrounded by cops. At the front of all the cops was Horatio. They both got out of the car and walked over to him. "Calleigh we're sending a S.W.A.T team to your apartment but we need to know which number." Horatio said. "Number 15 on the first floor" Calleigh replied. The S.W.A.T team moved out to go to her apartment. "Calleigh tell me how you know he was there." Horatio said. Calleigh looked at Alexx uneasily. "Well…" Calleigh started, clearly uneasy. "Calleigh I need to know now, I don't care what it is just show me". Horatio said. Calleigh silently turned and pulled the frame out of her car. She handed it to Horatio, whose face remained expressionless. "That frame used to hold photos of me and Eric. I looked at them on my way to my bedroom. On my way out I went to grab them and then realised that the pictures had changed…to that" Calleigh said. She tried to remain emotionless. It was working but she wasn't sure how long it would last. "Ok. When did this happen?" Horatio asked. "About half an hour ago." Calleigh replied. "I mean the photo Calleigh" Horatio said looking at her pointedly. "This morning" Calleigh replied and avoided Horatio's eyes by looking at her shoes.

After some time Horatio sighed and looked at Calleigh. "This is a development Calleigh. This could help us catch your stalker" Horatio said. Calleigh's head shot up. "How?" she asked excitedly. "Well clearly, you and Eric being together makes him angry. If he gets angry he's more likely to make mistakes. He's also likely to be more daring, go further etc. So if you make him angry we can get him" Horatio said. Calleigh looked at Alexx who had a bright smile on her face. "So is it ok that we're together? You don't care?" Calleigh asked, not able to hide the hope in her voice. Horatio smiled. "That's fine Calleigh. I'll deal with Stetler". Calleigh leapt into his arms. "Oh thankyou Horatio thankyou!" Calleigh exclaimed, unable to contain the joy that was exploding from every nerve in her body. Horatio laughed. "That's ok Calleigh".

Calleigh, Horatio and Alexx made their way up the stairs. They were going to see if S.W.A.T had caught the stalker. They walked into Calleigh's apartment and were disappointed to note that S.W.A.T had nobody. They were searching, but they had nothing. Calleigh's face fell. She walked through the S.W.A.T men to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, exhausted emotionally and physically. How could such a perfect day be spoiled so easily? She didn't understand but she knew that they would soon find out.

The next day in the breakroom, everyone was gathered around relaxing when Calleigh's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi this is Doctor Ross from the hospital. Your friend Eric Delko is ready to be released and requested that you were the one to come and get him." A formal voice said. "Oh yeah! Ok I'll be right there" Calleigh said excitedly before hanging up. "Guys guess what?" Calleigh said to the others excitedly. "What?" Horatio asked. "Eric's coming home. I'm leaving now to go pick him up from the hospital" Calleigh said and left before anyone could say another word.

10 minutes later Calleigh arrived at the hospital. She rushed inside to see Eric waiting for her. She ran into his open arms. "Oh Eric I'm so glad you're coming home!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Me too Calleigh me too" he said, smiling. Calleigh signed the papers at the front desk to say that he was released and he was going home and then they left the hospital, walking hand in hand towards her car.

"Calleigh, I think it would be safer if I stayed at my place tonight. For both of us. I know about the threats so I think I should stay at my apartment." Eric said. He wasn't sure how Calleigh was going to take it but he knew that now he was out of hospital, he was in danger. He didn't want Calleigh to be near if the guy came. Calleigh looked at him strangely. "Ok" she agreed. She drove him to his apartment and parked her car. They walked up the stairs together and Calleigh made sure Eric was comfortable. "Just call me if you need anything. No matter what time ok?" Calleigh said. "Yes" Eric said. "For the fifth time. I. Will. Be. Fine." He said and grinned at the look on her face. "Ok then. See you tomorrow at work" she said and gave him one of her rare-but-beautiful 100 watt smiles. She was just opening the door when he called her name. "Calleigh?" he said. "She turned around. "Yeah?" she said. "I love you" he said. She smiled again, if possible even brighter than before. "I love you too Eric" she said. She blew him a kiss which he pretended had slapped him hard on the face. She laughed and left the apartment. No more than a minute later the phone rang. "Hello?" Eric answered. "She's mine." A voice said. "What? Who is this?" Eric said but the way his heart sank told him exactly who it was. "Your love is nothing compared to mine. Don't ever touch her again. I'mcoming to get you"

* * *

_Please review guys! See you when I've thought of another cliffhanger ending! Lol_


	7. I'll Save You Calleigh

_Hey guys! Sorry this has been so long coming but I have a severe case of writer's block. Hope you like it!_

* * *

The person on the other end hung up. Eric's breathing quickened. He was in trouble. He dialled Horatio's number. "Caine" he answered professionally. "H, it's me. I'm at my apartment and that creepy guy just rang and said he's coming to get me." Eric said all in one breath. "Ok Eric calm down. I'm coming for you right now." Horatio said. "Grab Calleigh on your way. She just left and I don't want her getting hurt" Eric said and his phone cut out. "Crap" Eric yelled and threw the phone at the floor.

Calleigh was humming to herself in her car. She was just about to turn onto the main road when a car crashed right into the front of her car, blocking her way. "Hey!" she yelled. After checking that she was ok, she got out of her car and walked over to where the other driver was getting out of his car. "What's going on?" she yelled at him. "This" he said and shoved her into the back of his car. She screamed but there was no-one there to hear her. He locked the doors and she struggled as he bound her wrists and ankles. He put duct tape over her mouth and drove off. She fell to the floor of the backseat, tears streaming down her face as she waited for them to arrive at the destination she was sure would bring her death.

Eric heard a knock at his door. He was just about to yell and ask who it was when he heard Horatio's voice say "Eric it's me let me in". Eric ran to the door. He opened it to reveal Horatio with Yelina standing behind him. Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Come in guys!" he said and moved aside for them to enter his apartment. "Did you find Calleigh?" Eric asked. "No actually. She wasn't at the lab and I called her apartment but she wasn't there either" Horatio said, a puzzled expression on his face. "I'll try her cell" Eric said and walked to his phone. He picked it up and dialled the number he called countless times before.

In the back of the car, Calleigh heard and felt her phone ringing. The driver pulled the car over, ripped off the tape at her mouth and said "answer it. Don't even try anything. Tell them you're ok. You don't want me even angrier than I already am". Calleigh nodded and answered her phone when he held it at her ear. "Duquesne" she said, trying her best to sound professional while she was tied up in the back of the car. "Hey Cal it's me where are you?" Eric said. Calleigh wanted his arms around her. She wanted to tell him she loved him and that he made her happy but she couldn't if she wanted her own life as well as his. "I'm in the car. Why what's up?" she asked. "I was just wondering where you were and if you were ok because that guy rang me and said he's going to get me but he hasn't come and I just wanted to make sure he hasn't got you." Eric said. Calleigh lost all sane thoughts at that time. "ERIC HE'S GOT ME HE'S GONNA KILL ME HELP!" she yelled into the phone. Eric heard her scream, a gunshot and then the phone hung up.

"CALLEIGH" he yelled at the phone. "Horatio he's got her. He's got Calleigh. Oh my God she's dead. He shot her. Oh my God!" Eric started pacing the room crying. Horatio grabbed the phone and ran out of the room. Yelina walked quietly over to Eric and stopped him from pacing. She sat down on the couch and pulled him with her. "She's going to be ok Eric. Don't worry. You'll know when she's dead or hurting because you'll be able to feel it, just like she could feel when you were shot." Yelina said. Eric nodded and placed his head in his hands. Horatio came back into the room. "Eric! We got a location on her cellphone! I rang the lab and they traced it. She's in a car moving south. We have to go to the lab though because we have to see where the car stops." Horatio said. Eric sprung up off the couch and followed Horatio, running out of the apartment.

Back at the lab, they were sitting with Tyler who was tracking the car from a satellite. It stopped on a street just on the outskirts of the city. "I'll pull up an image from the satellite and see if we can actually see Calleigh" Tyler said. He typed something on the keyboard and an image came up of the stranger pulling a struggling Calleigh into his house. He suddenly pulled a gun out and she stopped struggling. They then disappeared into the house and the image was useless. "Tyler, see if we can get a facial ID off those images." Horatio said. Tyler typed something on the keyboard and another image came up. "Nicholas Vitae" Tyler replied. "He has a criminal record" Horatio thought aloud. Eric gasped as he read out "Priors for stalking, sexual harassment and murder. Broke out of prison 2 months ago. The CSI's that worked his case were Calleigh and I" Eric said. He yelled a string of curse words before storming out of the room. Horatio watched him go before turning back to Tyler. "What was the address that the car stopped at?" he asked. Tyler typed some more and came up with "South Miami St, Number 16". Horatio and Yelina thanked him and left. "Let's go and find Calleigh" he said as he found Eric. "We know the address so we're going to get her. Are you coming?" Eric said nothing but led the way out to the Hummer. "I'll save you Calleigh. I promise" Eric said determinedly.

* * *

_Please review and I'll see you next time!_


	8. Don't Leave Me!

_Hey guys! I've still got writer's block but I think I'm recovering! Lol. I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

He ran out to the Hummer with Horatio and Yelina in tow. He grabbed the keys from Horatio and simply said "I'm driving" before jumping in and starting the engine. He sped off in the direction of Nicholas Vitae's house.

Horatio looked over at Eric. He looked perfectly calm except for the fact that his knuckles on the wheel were white and he was driving like a drunk madman. "Eric slow down before you kill us all" Horatio barked. "No." Eric yelled back. "We're doing fine and I have to get to Calleigh" Eric said quieter this time. Horatio closed his mouth and focused on finding Calleigh.

10 minutes of reckless driving later saw Eric, Horatio and Yelina silently getting out of the Hummer. Even through the boarded-up windows they could hear voices. They heard yelling from inside the house. One of the voices was male and the other Eric recognised as Calleigh's. They each drew their weapons and started approaching the building when Horatio stopped. Eric looked at him questioningly. Horatio nodded his head in the direction of the Hummer and they followed him into the car. They shut the doors and immediately there was noise. "Horatio what's going on we have to save Calleigh! You don't know what he's doing to her in there! You saw his list of priors! What could possibly be more important?" Eric yelled. Horatio looked at him for a moment before saying "It just occurred to me that there may be more people in that house then we think. Nicholas may have accomplices. We need to ring the lab and get them to pull up a satellite image." Horatio said. "But Horatio, that will be useless because we can't see through the roof" Yelina said. "Not if we get a heat image" Horatio replied. "You mean those cameras that detect heat instead of objects?" Eric asked. "Yes" Horatio said and rang the lab.

He heard their receptionist Sophie answer the phone. "Sophie it's Horatio put me through to Tyler please" Horatio said. A couple of seconds later Tyler was on the phone. "H what do you need?" Tyler asked. "I need a heat image of the house where Calleigh is. We need to know how many people are in there" Horatio said. He heard Tyler typing rapidly before replying. "I can't see the layout of the rooms but there are 2 people in that house. I can't tell who's who by this image but it looks like 1 of the people is attacking the other." Tyler said. "In what way?" Eric blurted out. "Let me put it this way, you need to get in there and get her out as soon as possible." Tyler replied. "Thanks Tyler" Horatio said and hung up.

"Let's go" Eric said and raced out of the Hummer towards the house. "Eric!" Horatio yelled. The noise from inside the house stopped. Eric kept running. Horatio charged forward and tackled Eric to the ground. "Eric listen to me. I know you have feelings for Calleigh but please don't do anything stupid because you'll get hurt. Wait for back-up to get here" Horatio said. "I don't care if I get hurt I just need to get to Calleigh!" Eric whispered furiously. "She's in there and he's hurting her and we're sitting out here arguing. I'm going in Horatio and I don't care what you say" Eric said. He got up, drew his gun for the second time that day and started walking cautiously towards the house. Horatio got up and followed him. He gestured for Yelina to stay outside and wait for the back-up to get there.

They crept in through the front door (which Eric was surprised to note was unlocked) and started going down a hallway. They reached the end of the hallway and found that it led to a large living area which joined onto a kitchen. It was very dark and hard to see but Eric knew that there was no-one in the room. Eric looked around and whispered to Horatio "Clear" before they both moved through the room. Eric saw that in the corner of the living room was a spiral staircase leading to the second story of the house. He looked at Horatio and they both started making their way towards it. They slowly climbed up the stairs, Eric in the lead. When they reached the top there was another hallway. It had 2 closed doors leading off it. Eric took the one on the right and Horatio the one on the left.

Horatio entered the room and squinted. This room's windows weren't boarded up for some reason. He then noticed when his eyes adjusted that there were no windows in the room but rather, glass doors which opened onto a small patio. There was no furniture in the room so Horatio proceeded onto the patio where he met Nicholas. "Nicholas put your hands in the air" Horatio said, his gun pointed at Nicholas. Nicholas jumped and started running. He ran to the railing of the patio and climbed up onto it. He climbed onto the roof of the house with Horatio in hot pursuit. He jumped from the roof into a tree next to the house. He easily climbed down and started running. "Yelina get him!" Horatio yelled. Yelina got into the Hummer and started after Nicholas but he was long gone. They weren't going to catch him and Horatio's heart sank with the knowledge.

Meanwhile, Eric had opened the other door. The room was pitch black. He flicked the light switch but it didn't work. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and what he saw stunned him into a horrified silence. The room was dark for a reason. It was a dark room for developing photos. But that's not what horrified him. It was the mass of photos hanging off strings everywhere. Every single photo was of Calleigh. He walked around looking at them. On her way to work, walking in the park, there was a photo of their kiss in the hospital, her in the shower, of her and Alexx in the car, of Alexx's house but the photos that creeped him out the most were the numerous photos of Calleigh sleeping. There were so many photos it was unbelieveable. He was drawn out of his horrified stupor by a slight bang from a door on the other side of the room. He hadn't noticed it before, probably because he'd been distracted by the photos. He crept over to the door, grasped the handle and in one swift movement, he flung the door open and pointed his gun into the closet. Although what he saw caused him to instantly holster his weapon. "Calleigh!" he exclaimed. "Baby wake up! Please!" He said. He untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles and shook her a little. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, their were bruises all over her and she was in only her underwear and bra. "HORATIO" Eric roared. "GET THE PARAMEDICS" he yelled again before tenderly pulling Calleigh's lifeless form to him. Eric held her close to him as he cried. "Calleigh! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Wake up baby please! Don't leave me" he sobbed.

* * *

_I'll only get better if you review! I hope y'all liked it and I'll see you next chapter!_


	9. He Guarded Her Through The Night

_Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

She stirred. "Eric?" he heard her whisper. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her. "Calleigh?" he said. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered faintly. Her breathing was laboured and he could tell that it was an effort for her to stay awake and talking. "So am I Calleigh" he replied before the paramedics rushed in. They took her gently from Eric's arms and placed her on a stretcher. She reached for Eric and he took her hand. "I'm here Calleigh. I'm right here" he said. "Eric, promise you won't leave me" she said. "Promise" Eric replied as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics jumped into the front of the truck and started driving off. The other stayed in the back to tend to Calleigh.

Eric was still sitting there holding her hand. The paramedic put pressure on her shoulder which was bleeding profusely. She winced and gripped Eric's hand tighter. "It's okay Calleigh. I'm right here. Just hold on tight. It won't hurt much longer I promise" he said. He watched as her green eyes opened at the sound of his voice. They were filled with pain. She smiled faintly at him before she passed out. "We lost her!" he yelled at the paramedic. "Do something!" he said again. "Sir my name is Henry and by the looks of it she has simply fainted. There's nothing we can do but wait for her to wake up" Henry said calmly. Eric looked at him incredulously before returning his gaze to Calleigh. She looked like she was sleeping.

After what felt to Eric like hours but was probably only a couple of seconds, Calleigh's eyelids fluttered. Eric's eyes widened in anticipation. Calleigh's first gaze was at Henry and her eyes widened in fright as her mind registered that he was a stranger. Eric squeezed her hand and her head flew to him. Her eyes filled with relief and something Eric couldn't quite place. Her face and body relaxed and she lay back on the stretcher. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You didn't leave" she whispered hoarsely. "I couldn't" he said and her smile widened. It was contagious. Eric smiled too.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Calleigh was placed on a gurney and wheeled into the Emergency ward. They started wheeling her into one of the rooms when Henry told Eric he could go no further. Eric reluctantly broke his hand away from Calleigh's and she started to panic. He saw her through the glass of the door. She was thrashing about and none of the nurses could touch her. Henry gestured towards Eric and the nurses nodded. Henry came out. "Sir we need you in here. She's panicking and we need her to calm down" Henry said. Eric nodded and ran into the room. He approached the bed. None of the nurses were anywhere near it for fear of being hit with her flailing arms or legs. Eric wasn't scared. He grabbed her hand and yelled her name. She stopped thrashing and looked at him. Her eyes filled again with relief and again, that thing he couldn't quite place. "Calleigh, honey, the doctors need to work on you and they say that I'm not allowed in here. I have to go Calleigh" Eric said and his heart broke at the look on her face. She started to panic again. "No Eric no! You can't go please! No!" Calleigh was saying and frantically shaking her head. "Ok Calleigh! Ok I'll stay I promise, the whole time I'll stay" Eric said reassuringly. He noticed the nurses behind him exchange glances but he ignored them.

The doctors and nurses behind him then moved forward and Calleigh tensed. "It's okay" Eric said. She looked at him and smiled. One of the nurses came forward and injected an anaesthetic into Calleigh's arm. She closed her eyes and was gone in a matter of seconds. Everyone went to work immediately. They were grabbing bandages and needles and thread and everything all at once. They checked her over and found only one visible wound which was the slice through her shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood they said but she wouldn't need a transfusion.

After about half an hour they were finished. Her shoulder had been stitched up and bandaged and they wheeled her out into another room in the recovery ward. All the doctors had left but one of the nurses was still here. She was just about to leave when Eric stopped her. "Excuse me?" he said. "Yes" she answered and turned around. "Umm…well…" Eric didn't quite know how to word this but he knew he had to say it. "I was wondering if I could use my mobile phone in here" he said. He knew he had to say it but he had a better idea. "Sure" the nurse replied. She approached him and gave him a paper gown. "She'll have to wear this by the way. I thought you could put it on her" The nurse said. "Okay but when will she wake up from the anaesthetic?" Eric asked. "In about 20 minutes it should wear off." she said and turned and left.

Eric pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled the number. "Alexx?" he said when she answered. "Umm… I need you to come to the hospital. We found Calleigh but I think she may have been sexually assaulted and I thought she would prefer it if you did the SART kit" he said. "Sure I'll be right there" she said and hung up. Eric was just about to tell her which hospital they were at but by the sound of it she already knew.

Half an hour later, Alexx entered the hospital. She approached the desk, found out which room Calleigh was in and went to the room. Looking in through the door, she saw Calleigh in the bed talking and Eric holding her hand and talking back. Alexx smiled to herself before knocking. They both looked at the door and saw Alexx. Eric looked at Calleigh who nodded. Eric got up, kissed her forehead and went outside to Alexx. "Eric, how is she?" she asked. Eric looked at her. "She's going to be just fine." Eric replied. Alexx decided to get straight to business. "When she woke up I asked her if we should collect a SART kit. She said she doesn't remember much but that she wants it done. And I was right. She said she wants you to be the one to do the exam". Eric's face momentarily showed his pain before she nodded. "She also needs to be put into this gown so I thought you should do that too". He handed her the gown. "I'll wait outside" he said as Alexx entered the room.

Alexx walked in and tried to put on a brave face. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" Alexx said. "Oh I've been better but I'm sure I'll recover" Calleigh replied with a ghost of a smile. Alexx decided to get straight to business. "Let's get this over with shall we?" she asked. Calleigh nodded. Alexx walked to the door and pulled the blinds closed. She also locked the door. She walked over to where Calleigh was and helped her into the gown. Calleigh shuddered as she spread her legs apart for Alexx to do the exam. "It's gonna be okay honey. I promise this won't hurt." Alexx said. She walked over as Calleigh sat up. Alexx sat on the bed and pulled Calleigh into a hug. "It's over baby. It's over." She said as she held Calleigh.

Eric was pacing outside when Alexx walked out. "Alexx how is she?" he asked immediately. Alexx looked grim. "She's pretty shaken up but she'll recover with time" Alexx replied. "She wants to see you" Alexx said. Eric looked up and back towards Calleigh's room. "Thanks Alexx" Eric said. "That's okay. Call me if you need anything alright?" she said. Eric nodded and turned to go back to Calleigh's room.

He opened the door and looked into the room. He hesitated before walking in and quietly sitting beside her bed. She was asleep. He took her hand. She turned her head and opened her eyes. He was looking at the bed and was startled when he looked up to find her looking at him. "I thought you were asleep" he said quietly. She said nothing but gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm glad you're here" she said quietly. He looked into her eyes. Usually they were green and sparkling, full of happiness and a fire that was just always there. This time they were different. The fire was much fainter and the green wasn't as bright. A single tear rolled down his cheek at this. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She reached forward with her other hand and wiped away the tear. "Eric what's wrong? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm a little banged up but I'll be fine. What's the matter?" she asked. He simply shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence Calleigh started talking. "You should probably go home and get some sleep" she said quietly. Eric looked up. "Calleigh there's no way I'm leaving you here tonight" he said. "I'll sleep right here in this chair." He said. Calleigh smiled. They were there in silence for a moment longer before Calleigh yawned. "I'm so tired. You don't mind if I sleep a little do you?" she asked. "Of course not. If you need anything in the night just wake me and I'll get it for you." He said. She smiled at him. "Thanks Eric" she said. He smiled and she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he realized just how tired he was. He kissed her hand (which was still tightly clasped in his) and fell asleep with his head on the bed.

He woke in the night hearing Calleigh moaning. "Calleigh what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry I woke you. My shoulder's really hurting" she replied. "I'll go get the nurse" he said and left her side to get the nurse. When they returned a couple of minutes later Calleigh was moaning louder. "I'll go get some Morphine" the nurse said and disappeared. Eric went and grabbed Calleigh's hand. "Calleigh she's getting some Morphine" he said reassuringly. Calleigh nodded but her face was the image of pain.

A minute later the nurse returned. She injected Morphine into Calleigh and left. It only took a minute for the pain to subside and Calleigh drifted back to sleep. However, Eric couldn't get back to sleep. He sat and watched her sleep. He was trying not to think of what could have happened if he hadn't got there in time but it couldn't be avoided. Everything he thought of led to her kidnap in some way. He gave up. He went outside to call Horatio and see what happened with Nicholas. When Horatio answered Eric didn't even say hello before starting the questioning. "H did you catch him?" Eric asked. Horatio paused for a moment and Eric's heart sank. He already knew the answer. "No" Horatio replied. "You son of a bitch!" Eric yelled into the phone before hanging up on Horatio.

Eric was almost asleep in Calleigh's room when one thought entered his head. 'Nicholas is still out there. You need to watch Calleigh'. He was instantly awake. He sat and guarded Calleigh all through the night. He vowed that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again. Ever.

* * *

_Please review guys! See you next time!_


	10. Memories & Results

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. My computer is useless I'm telling you. Seriously. Anyway I hope you like it!_

* * *

Calleigh slowly drifted towards consciousness. She didn't want to wake up. She was still so tiredbutthere was a harsh pain in her shoulder that just wouldn't go away. So her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at what she saw – Eric. He was draped over a chair next to her bed and he was asleep with his mouth open. He looked adorable. She felt the need to wake him up though because she was sure his neck would be hurting when he woke (due to the strange angle it was resting at). Although the main reason she wanted to wake him was because she wanted someone tostop her fromvisitingthe memories of her kidnap.

"Eric" she said gently. "Eric wake up" she said again. He made a strange groaning sound which she interpreted as a 'go-away-I'm-tired' sort of noise. But she couldn't go away. That would leave her with the depths of her memory and her imagination. She didn't want to go there. "Eric" she said louder this time. He woke up much to her relief. "Hey" he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled. "I'm okay but my shoulder's giving me some pain" she said. He smiled back. "I'll go get the nurse" he said and stood up. "No!" she said quickly. He turned back to her with confusion written all over his face. "I mean, I'm going to wait it out and see if I can get by without painkillers" she said, trying desperately to cover for herself. "Oh okay then" Eric said and sat back down. She noted the expression on his face. It told her that he knew exactly what she was doing but that he wasn't going to push it. She smiled at him, thanking him for knowing exactly what she wanted without her saying a word.

They talked for about an hour. About nothing really. What colleges they went to, embarrassing moments etc. but Calleigh didn't think she'd ever had a more pleasant conversation. Eric did all he could to make her laugh and it worked. Her mood was significantly happier when a nurse came in. "Miss Duquesne there are people here to visit you. Shall I send them in?" she asked. Calleigh felt the butterflies in her stomach come alive. They were acting like they'd had too much coffee or something. She looked at Eric, the pleading in her eyes asking him to help her. He took her hand and said "It'll be okay Calleigh". She nodded, swallowed and nodded to the nurse to bring them in.

About a minute later, Horatio and Yelina walked hand in hand to the room of the hospital. They broke contact however, when Horatio opened the door for her. She smiled at him and entered the room. Calleigh noticed and smiled. She looked at Eric and he had noticed as well. The door closed softly behind Horatio as he approached Calleigh's bed. He bent down to give her a hug and she flinched. He noticed and pulled back. "I'm sorry it's just that my shoulder really hurts" Calleigh said, again trying to cover for herself. She was mentally scolding herself for being so weak when Yelina asked her a question. "I'm sorry what?" Calleigh asked. "I asked how you were feeling" Yelina replied and smiled at her. "Oh! Yeah. I'm better than yesterday but my shoulder is still giving me quite a bit of pain." Calleigh replied. She didn't like being the centre of everyone's attention. "How's everyone at the lab Horatio?" she asked. "Worried about you." Horatio replied. Calleigh attempted a smile. "Tell them all that I'm fine okay?" she said. Horatio noted the tone in her voice and took it as their cue to exit. "Okay I will. We have to go now but you stay strong and call me if you need anything alright?" Horatio said. Calleigh smiled "Yeah okay" she replied.

Calleigh let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Now there was only her and Eric. No-one in the room would hurt her. She looked at Eric with a smile which faded upon seeing the look on his face. She knew what was coming. She looked away. "Calleigh…" Eric started. "Eric please don't. I know what you're thinking" she said, cutting him off. "Calleigh this is serious! Can you remember anything about your time in there?" he asked her. She thought about it. 'She was being pushed into the car. The guy was holding her mobile at her ear. Black. Hey shoulder hurt, Eric was holding her crying and she didn't know why.' She looked at Eric with wide eyes. He already knew. "Eric! I can't remember it! I don't remember! I've been trying to avoid remembering because I assumed I would! I don't remember! It must have been terrible!" Calleigh exclaimed. Eric took her hand and held it in his. "Calleigh it will come back. I promise. You won't want to remember but you need to so you can get past this" he said.

She didn't want to cry. Not again and not in front of Eric. She willed herself not to break down. She soon realised that she was not actually crying but shaking uncontrollably. She rolled over so her back was to Eric and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Calleigh" he said. He climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her. He turned her over so she was facing him and he put his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He held her until she stopped shaking. They lay there in silence for a while until the silence was disturbed by Eric's phone ringing. Calleigh looked up at Eric and he looked at her. He slowly got up and went outside the room with his phone.

"Delko" he answered professionally. "Eric it's Alexx" he heard Alexx say. "Hey what's up?" he asked. "I have the results of Calleigh's SART kit. I think it would be better if I told you both in person" she said. Eric heard strange sounds on the other end of the line. "Alexx where are you?" he asked. "I'm in the car" she said and he heard the sound again. This time he recognised the sound. "Alexx are you crying?" he asked her. He heard a definite sob on the other end again. "I'll be there in a minute Eric" she said and hung up. Eric pocketed his phone and walked back into Calleigh's room. "Calleigh is it okay if Alexx comes in? She has the results of the SART kit and she needs to tell us." Eric said softly. Calleigh's eyes widened in fear. "Calleigh you shouldn't be scared of Alexx. She won't hurt you I promise." Eric said. Calleigh rolled over so she wouldn't have to look at him. "I'm not scared of Alexx. I'm scared of the results" she said softly. "Would you like me to tell you or Alexx or what?" Eric asked. "Alexx" she said softly. "Okay. I'll go and find her outside okay?" he said. She didn't reply so he left.

Just as he entered the waiting room he saw Alexx come through the doors. He saw her searching for him and then her eyes locked on him. He saw the tears return to her eyes. She walked over to him. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain. Eric stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh my gosh Eric! I can't believe it!" she said whilst crying into his shoulder. "Is it really that bad?" Eric asked, scared of the answer. Alexx nodded. "It's horrible" she said. He held onto her until she pulled away. "I've got to pull myself together for Calleigh" she said. They turned and walked together towards Calleigh's room.

"Hey Alexx" Calleigh said softly as they entered the room. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Alexx asked. "I've been better" Calleigh replied. Alexx walked to her bedside and sat down next to her. "I have the results of the SART kit" Alexx said. "Okay. Let me have them" Calleigh said. Eric took her hand. Alexx started to cry again. "Well..."

* * *

_Haha! I love cliffhangers! See you next time!_


	11. They Will Die

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I have a severe case of writers block as some of you already know. I hope to post another chapter befor Christmas but in case I don't Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_

* * *

Eric ran to the bathroom and only just made it in time. He threw up over and over again. He turned his head and looked back into the hospital room. Alexx was holding Calleigh in a tight hug and he could see Calleigh shaking. He couldn't tell if she was crying or just shaking. He knew why though. Alexx had just given them the results of the SART kit. It was horrible. The images formed in his mind of what the guy had done to her and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

He coughed and went to the sink. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth out before returning to the hospital room. He sat down in the chair next to Calleigh's bed and watched as she shook. She wasn't crying. Not yet. Right now she was just shaking. He looked away. It hurt so much to see his love in so much pain. "Eric I have to go okay?" Alexx said. Eric could tell she had nowhere to be she just wanted to get away. He nodded. Alexx whispered something in Calleigh's ear and he saw Calleigh nod. He got up and replaced Alexx on Calleigh's bed. He took her in his arms and just held her. It felt so inadequate. He wanted to take her pain and make it his own.

2 hours later they were still there. In the exact same position. Neither had moved since Alexx left. They sat there drawing comfort from each other. Neither of them said a word but they didn't need to. Eric thought maybe Calleigh had fallen asleep but she mumbled something against his chest which he couldn't quite hear. "Sorry I didn't hear that Cal. What?" he asked. "I'm tired" she said again. "Oh okay." Eric said and started to move back to his chair. "Wait!" Calleigh said and grabbed his arm. He turned back to her. "Would you…" Calleigh started and paused. "What is it Calleigh?" Eric asked. "Well I…I don't feel safe anymore. Would you sleep…in this bed with me? I just want you to hold me. That's all." Calleigh said quietly and hesitantly. She wouldn't look at him. She was ashamed. He could tell. Eric said nothing but simply walked over and got into the bed with her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Her back was against his chest and he heard her let out a shuddering breath before she relaxed and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

He lay awake for hours thinking. 'Calleigh must be really scared. She never lets anyone see a weakness or know she's afraid or anything like that. She must be terrified. But then, she has a good reason to be afraid. After what that monster did to her. How could anyone want to hurt Calleigh? I swear when we catch that monster I'm going to kill him. No-one will ever hurt Calleigh again. I'm going to make sure…' but his thoughts were interrupted by Calleigh. She started mumbling in her sleep. He listened. "Stop! Please stop! Eric's going to walk in any minute now and he'll save me. Yes he will! Get off of me!" She was no longer mumbling. She started thrashing and shrieking "Get off of me! Stay away from me! Go away! Please go away!" She was yelling. Eric was terrified. She was reliving it. "Calleigh! Calleigh wake up! Calleigh!" He yelled louder one last time and her eyes opened wide. She looked at him with eyes full of fear. He saw her mind register that he was familiar and her eyes relaxed a little. "Calleigh it's alright. You're safe! It's alright" he said reassuringly. She was so tense. He could feel it. "It's alright. It was just a dream" he murmured in her ear as he pulled her close. She started to cry. "He was so scary Eric. So scary" she said as she cried into his chest. He held her close and whispered reassuring words into her ear until he noticed that she had fallen asleep again. He watched her for a while before he felt his eyes start to drift closed.

He awoke to hear Calleigh talking. He listened to what she was saying "I'm doing better. No nightmares so far." He heard her say. He opened his eyes and saw Horatio in a chair next to the bed. He sat up straight away. "H! What are you doing here?" he said rapidly. "I came to see how Calleigh was doing but she tells me she's doing fine and that you're doing a good job of taking care of her. I can see that" he said. "It's alright Eric. I've explained everything" Calleigh said, looking up at him from where her head was on the pillow. He looked at her. "Okay then" he replied and relaxed a little but he still didn't lie down again until after Horatio had left.

Eric lay next to Calleigh. "No nightmares huh?" he said teasingly. "I don't want anyone to know Eric. Please don't tell anyone. You're the only one that knows how scared I really am, how I truly feel about all this and I want to keep it that way. Please don't tell anyone" she said. He nodded. "It's okay Calleigh. I know. I won't tell anyone." He said. She nodded. Then she let her guard down. She sighed and rested her head against the pillow. She closed her eyes and her face showed her stress, fatigue and it also showed an overwhelming sense of defeat. Eric's mind went into overdrive. He couldn't lose her. She was going to win this. This mental battle that she seemed to be caught in the middle of. She was going to win. He was going to make sure of it.

Horatio's pager went off and he went to the front desk. "Sir we have a package here from an anonymous source addressed to you" the receptionist said. There was a plain envelope sitting on the desk. "Thankyou" Horatio said. He grabbed some gloves and processed the envelope but there was nothing on it. He opened it and pulled out a photo. It looked like it had been printed off a computer. It was what the photo was of that caught his attention. A picture of Calleigh and Eric asleep together in the hospital bed. There was a cross drawn with what looked like blood over the photo. There was also writing. "They will die"

* * *

_Hope you liked it and see you next time!_


	12. We Need To Get Out Of Here

_Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. I still have writer's block. How unfortunate. Anyways hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Eric's phone was ringing. He picked it up and Caller ID told him it was Horatio. "Hey H what's up?" he asked. "Eric I just received a package which has a photo and a death threat of you and Calleigh. Do you have your gun with you?" Horatio asked. "No I don't. What should I do H?" Eric asked quietly and urgently, looking at Calleigh's sleeping form. "All you can do is stay alert until I get there Eric. I'll be right there" Horatio said and hung up. 

Eric sat up. He got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Calleigh. He was unsuccessful. "Eric, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily. "Nothing Cal. Just go back to sleep" he replied. Even half-asleep she could tell he was lying to her. She sat up and turned to look at him. "Eric, what's wrong?" she asked again. He could tell she wasn't stopping until she had an answer. He could also tell that every time he lied to her she saw through it. So he decided to tell the truth. But not yet. First, he had an escape plan and he needed her to do something. "Calleigh get up and get dressed quickly. We may need to run through the streets and we'll need to blend in" Eric said. She gave him a questioning look but got out of bed anyway. Eric helped her into some of the clothes Alexx had brought over.

Once she had the clothes on, Calleigh sat down on the bed. "What's the story Eric?" she asked, more than a little concerned. Eric sighed and sat next to her. "H called. He said he received a package. It was a photo of us along with…with a death threat. He's on his way over right now but he told me to be alert and watch out for us. We need to leave before Nicholas gets here. Come on." He said and took her hand. "Wait! Nicholas? Nicholas!" Calleigh gasped in realisation. "That's his name! He told me one night when he was coming in. It's all coming back Eric! He came in and said…" Calleigh started but was interrupted by a crash as a person came through the glass of the window. Eric grabbed Calleigh and pushed her onto the bed, covering her body with his.

"My name is Nicholas. Prepare for torture." Nicholas Vitae said, finishing her sentence for her. Eric looked up from where he was positioned on top of Calleigh and saw Nicholas standing in the centre of the room. "Hello Eric. It's so nice to see you again" Nicholas said and took a step towards them. Eric stood up and placed himself between Nicholas and Calleigh. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again. "Ah protective aren't we my friend" Nicholas said with a laugh. "I'm not your friend" Eric retorted. "Hostile as well? Interesting" Nicholas said and took another step closer to them. Eric tensed. He could hear Calleigh breathing heavily behind him. She was having a panic attack.

"Calleigh, sweetheart it's okay" Eric whispered, turning his head slightly but not taking his eyes off Nicholas. He saw Calleigh nod out of the corner of his eye and he turned back to Nicholas. "Aww that's so sweet Eric. You take care of her so well." Nicholas said. Eric heard Calleigh stand up behind him and she moved to stand next to him. "Calleigh, you're looking beautiful as ever" Nicholas said and Calleigh shuddered. Eric took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him gratefully and turned back to Nicholas. "It's a shame you know" Nicholas started. "What?" Calleigh asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Nicholas looked at her for a second before replying, "something so fragile and so beautiful, soon to be destroyed" he said and took a step towards her. Eric felt Calleigh's hand tighten on his and he could tell she was afraid. Nicholas took another step towards Calleigh and he was now right in front of her. Calleigh stared into his eyes defiantly. Eric tensed when he saw Nicholas reach out a hand towards Calleigh. Eric grabbed her by the waist and placed her behind him, out of harms way. For now. Nicholas sneered at him. Eric saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Horatio through the blinds at the door. Horatio mouthed "under the bed". Nicholas started rattling off some insults but Eric paid no attention and Nicholas didn't notice as Eric reached his hand under the bed and felt the shape of a gun under the mattress.

Eric pulled the gun out and behind his backpointed to the door. Calleigh looked and saw Horatio. She gasped in relief. Nicholas noticed and looked at the door. He yelled and pulled out a gun as Horatio came bursting into the room. "Stop!" Horatio yelled. Nicholas was distracted for a moment whilst Calleighreached under the bedand picked up a gun. She held it out in front of her "Drop your weapon Nicholas" she demanded with a steady voice. He turned around and smirked. "Much more confident now aren't we?" he said and took a step towards her. "I'll do it" she said. Eric kept looking back and forth between Calleigh and Nicholas, not quite sure what to do. "She'll do it Mr Vitae drop your weapon" Horatio yelled. Nicholas paid no attention but took a step towards Calleigh again. Her gun was now against his forehead but he wasn't afraid. He reached forward and wrapped some of her hair around his finger. "Hey! Back off! Leave her alone!" Eric yelled but to no avail. Calleigh let out a shaky breath because she knew what she had to do. He leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her and there was a loud BANG as a bullet sliced through the air and came into contact with a skull.

* * *

_Hope y'all liked it! If I don't see ya before Christmas then Merry Christmas!_


	13. Fatal Wounds

_Hey guys! Still got writer's block and I remain uninspired. It's quite depressing actually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Eric ran to Calleigh's side as she promptly fell to the ground. He checked her all over but she wasn't hit - Nicholas was. Eric lifted Calleigh and placed her gently on the bed. He brushed her hair out ofher faceand looked at her. She wasn't hurt. Itlooked likeshe had simply fainted.

Eric turned around and saw Horatio checking Nicholas' pulse. "He's dead" Horatio said without looking up. Eric wasn't surprised. He had kissed Calleigh for the last time. She had freaked out and shot him in the head. Point blank range. Oh yeah, he was dead.

Eric was pulled out of his thoughts by a groaning sound behind him. He turned and rushed over as Calleigh stirred. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "Eric? What happened?" she asked quietly. "You fainted. It's okay though Cal. It's all over" Eric said reassuringly. "What happened to Nicholas?" Calleigh asked. "Did Iget him?" Calleigh asked again. Eric nodded. "Yeah Cal he's dead. You shot him in the head" Eric said quietly. Calleigh's eyes widened and shortly after filled with tears. Eric opened his arms, inviting her into his warm embrace. She sat up and willingly fell into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him like her life depended on it. He held onto her tightly as she cried tears of relief. "He was so scary Eric" she said between sobs. "I know Calleigh. I know. It's over. He's gone for good. He won't hurt you again. It's over" Eric saidagain and again, trying to calm her down. Soon her sobs reduced to tears and she calmed down a little.

"Ahem" Horatio cleared his throat behind them. "Eric, IAB are going to be here any minute and they are going to want to know what happened. I suggest you take Calleigh and yourself home so you won't have to deal with them now" Horatio said. Eric nodded. He stood up and took Calleigh's hand. "Thanks H" Eric said. "No problem Eric. I'll call at your apartment and so will the rest of the guys probably. Take as long as you need" Horatio said. Eric nodded and lead Calleigh out of the room.

In no time at all Eric had Calleigh in his car and they were driving to his apartment. They drove in silence all the way and Calleigh never said a word as Eric took her hand again and led her into his apartment. "Do you want some coffee or something?" Eric asked in an attempt to break the silence. Calleigh simply shook her head. "I'm really tired Eric. I just want to go to sleep." She said quietly. Eric nodded. He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. "Here you go. You can sleep here" Eric said and pulled back the sheets of his bed.Shenoticed Eric look at her strangely. She looked down and noticed that she was covered in blood. She looked at Eric and he knew what she was thinking. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out some pyjamas of his. "Here wear these" he said. Eric left the room while she changed. He got her a glass of water and came back into the room. He placed in on the nightstand when she said she didn't want any. He then made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room to allow her to sleep.

Eric sighed as he walked into the kitchen and boiled some water so he could have some coffee. He really needed it. He heard a strange sound and his whole body tensed. He listened and heard it again. This time he recognized it. He sighed again and walked back to his bedroom. He walked in and Calleigh was crying into his pillow. She didn't notice him enter. He climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest. "Oh Eric. Every time I close my eyes I can see him" she cried. Eric felt a tear slide down his own cheek. It was heartbreaking to see Calleigh like this. He rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ear "It's alright Cal. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You're safe now" he whispered continuously as she cried herself to sleep.

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his own tears from falling but they slid down his cheeks anyway. He held onto Calleigh and comforted himself with the knowledge that she was right there, in his arms and that she was safe.

* * *

_That's it for now folks! See you after Christmas! Have a good one!_


	14. The Aftermath

_Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've had a lot going on. I hope you like it though!_

* * *

Eric sighed and headed towards his bedroom. It had been 4 weeks since the incident at the hospital and Calleigh was still having nightmares. They were less frequent now though. At first, Calleigh had cried herself to sleep and had nightmares every night. Every time she did Eric held her and comforted her until she calmed down. He walked into his bedroom, climbed onto his bed and woke her up. She was trembling. She looked up at him and started to cry so he held onto her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

Occasionally, Calleigh would remember something more about the attack. Some small detail that seemed to make everything come crashing down again. It was on these days that she cried herself to sleep and had nightmares. It was all coming back to her and it was scaring her. Eric had helped. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him but she was grateful for it.

"Cal? Did you remember something?" he asked, not knowing if he wanted the answer or not. She nodded and he sighed again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, again not sure if he wanted to know but if Calleigh needed to talk he would listen. "Okay" came her quiet response. She pulled away from his embrace and sat up on the bed. He sat in front of her and listened while she told him exactly what she had remembered about the attack.

When shestopped she was shaking but not crying. He was in shock. 'What kind of monster would do this to Calleigh' he asked himself. He replayed what she had said in his mind and it made him feel sick. What she had said next had sent him over the edge. He went running for the bathroom and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. A minute later he was still retching when Calleigh came into the bathroom. She rubbed his back and gave him a glass of water. He accepted it gratefully and washed his mouth out. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. "Don't be" he said. "It's not your fault, I just react badly. I'm sorry" he said again and she shook her head. She started to tremble. He went over to her quickly and grabbed her before she collapsed into his arms. She started to sob and he led her back to their bed. He got in with her and held onto her as she cried herself to sleep. Again.

He held onto her while she slept and remembered the past 4 weeks. 1 week after the hospital thing happened, IAB had made Calleigh and himself come to the office to give them their version of events. When they got there everybody had been very supportive of Calleigh. All the CSIs had come out to see how she was doing but Alexx had been the best so far. She visited them quite often and she was a great source of comfort for Calleigh. The most interesting event of the day was when the IAB guys hadjust startedquestioning Calleigh when Horatio had burst into the room and yelled at IAB. He turned to Eric and said to him "Take Calleigh home. They can do this when she's ready" Eric had nodded, taken Calleigh by the hand and led her out. While walking down the corridor they could hear Horatio yelling "I told you to leave them alone. I gave you my statement that should be enough for now. Leave them alone until she's ready for this!" They left before they could hear anymore of the fight.

The rest of the weeks were a blur. They hadn't been to work because Calleigh wasn't ready and Eric was taking care of Calleigh. They had spent whole days on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn etc. for the rest of the time. Tomorrow was the end of that. They were going to work to see IAB (Horatio had insisted on being present) and then they were going home. The next day they were starting work again. Eric wasn't sure that Calleigh was ready but she thought she was and so they were working.

Calleigh started murmuring in her sleep and Eric listened to see if it was a dream or a nightmare. "Eric" he heard her say. He was hoping it was a dream but what he heard next sent chills down his spine. "Eric! Help me please! Get off me! GET OFF! Eric!" she yelled before waking up. She was sweating, shaking and she looked pale. She turned and threw her arms around his neck. "It was just a nightmare Cal. You're safe" he said as he put his arms around her. She nodded. "I know. It was just scary that's all" she mumbled into his chest. He nodded. They stayed like that in silence for a while before Calleigh broke it. She looked up into his eyes and asked "Are you coming in with me for IAB tomorrow?" He saw the hope in her eyes and nodded. "If you want me to" he replied. "I do" she said quietly and looked down. They stayed like that until they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' Eric's alarm was going off. He groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes long enough to see that they really did need to get up for work. He stopped the alarm and turned to wake Calleigh. He shook her slightly. "Cal? Cal you need to wake up honey. We need to go to work" he said softly as she woke up. "Okay" she said quietly and got up. 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Eric stared at her. Calleigh laughed. "Eric! You need to get up!" she exclaimed. "I think you're a foreign species you know" he said. "Oh and what species would that be?" she asked. "The Morning People" Eric retorted earning another laugh out of Calleigh. "Yeah we're of higher intelligence" she said back and left the room before he could think of a comeback. He smirked, shook his head and got out of bed.

45 minutes later they were arriving at the lab and Calleigh looked nervous as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the car and looked at her. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Are you sure you wanna do this Cal?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay then. It'll be alright okay? I'm right here and I'll stay with you the whole way okay? If you wanna stop and take a break or something then just say so and H will make it happen okay?" he said quietly. She nodded again and he let go of her hand as they got out of the car. He took her hand again once they were out of the car and they walked into CSI together. She looked at him nervously. "It'll be alright. I promise" he said. She gave him a faint smile and kept walking.

They walked into the interrogation room and sat down across from the IAB agents. Horatio entered the room, nodded at the IAB, pat Eric on the back and gave Calleigh a hug. She gave him a grateful smile as he sat down on the other side of her from Eric. "So Miss Duquesne. Could you start from when you were taken please?" they said calmly.Calleigh looked at Eric as he took her hand in his. She drew in a shaky breath."Well…"

* * *

_Okay guys! I think the next chapter is going to be the last but I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the sequel idea! See ya!_


	15. IAB and the Truth

_OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been soooooooooooooo busy and I went away for 10 days and nwo I'm about to go back to school so I'm so sorry but I promise I'll update faster next time. Hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Eric was getting angry. Very angry. IAB were being true to their reputation and being asses. For example, Calleigh had said once 'he hit me over the head and raped me' and IAB had told her to go back and they asked her what she was hit with and to describe the rape. Eric was holding her hand (which was shaking) and it was making him even angrier. She was getting upset (with good reason), Eric was starting to feel sick again and IAB were showing no signs of relenting. Eric turned to look at Horatio who, he noticed, looked about as angry as Eric felt. Finally he cracked.

"Can I talk to you guys outside for a second?" Horatio asked in a calm manner but shooting daggers with his eyes. The 2 IAB agents stood up, excused themselves and exited the room. Eric could hear them talking but didn't bother to listen. He instead turned his attention to Calleigh: "Calleigh, listen if you're not ready to do this or if you want help or if you need me to do anything just tell me alright?" She nodded, holding back tears which he knew would come out when they were home. "Eric could you get someone for me?" she asked tentatively. "Who?" Eric asked. "Alexx" Calleigh replied. Eric nodded, stood up, kissed the top of her head and left the room. "Horatio, you don't start until I get back ok?" Eric said and without waiting for an answer, made his way down to the morgue.

Alexx was just shutting the door to one of the drawers when she heard the doors open. "Alexx" Eric said and she turned around. "What's up honey?" she asked. "Ummm…" Eric's voice was shaking "IAB are interrogating Calleigh and she asked if I could come and get you. I think she wants you to be there for her or something" he said quietly. A single tear fell down his cheek and although he turned his head away Alexx still saw it. She walked forward and hugged Eric. "It's okay baby. She'll be alright, we'll take care of her" Alexx said and Eric pulled away. "That's just the point Alexx! I said I would protect her but she still got taken and now those IAB pigs are making her relive exactly what happened and I didn't protect her from that!" Eric yelled. Another hot tear managed to slide its way down his cheek. Closely followed by another … and another … and another. Alexx stepped forward and again hugged Eric. "No-one blames you Eric. You tried your hardest to protect her but he was quicker. It can't be helped now. Let's go support Calleigh before IAB question her further. Eric hugged Alexx back and said 'thanks' before they left the morgue together.

When they were nearing the interrogation room, Eric noticed that the IAB agents were still standing outside. He held the door open for Alexx before walking into the room himself. Horatio was in the room, talking to Calleigh when they entered. Alexx ran over and Calleigh stood up as they both hugged. "Thanks for coming Alexx" Calleigh whispered in her ear. "Nothing could stop me baby" Alexx whispered back before Horatio let IAB re-enter and continue their interrogation of Calleigh. The CSIs sat in a line: Eric, Calleigh, Alexx and Horatio, facing the IAB agents. They were ready and waiting to take on whatever IAB could throw. Eric, Alexx and Horatio were going to support Calleigh as she retold her story to them. They were in interrogation for another 2 ½ hours before IAB relented. "Well Miss Duquesne I think that's all the questions we have for now. We will inform you of the results of our investigation when this case has been closed. Thank you for your time and we apologize for what happened to you." They said curtly before leaving the room.

Calleigh was shaking. Eric noticed first because he was holding her hand when she started. Alexx noticed next when she hugged Calleigh who looked distinctly worse for wear. Horatio noticed but took no action to comfort her. Calleigh was the first to say something. "Horatio, I-I don't think I want to work tomorrow" she said in a small, shaky voice. Horatio nodded. "That's fine Calleigh, take as long as you need" he replied. He walked up, gave her a hug and nodded to the others and left the room. Alexx was the first to move. She ran forward and captured Calleigh in a tight embrace. "Listen baby, I know this is hard for you but you call me any time of day or night and I'll be there in a flash ok? Even if you just wanna talk to me or if you want some company call and I'll be there" Alexx said. Calleigh pulled back and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Alexx. I really appreciate it." She said truthfully. "Hey Cal could I talk to Alexx alone for a second?" Eric asked. Calleigh looked confused but nodded and with a final wave to Alexx, left to wait at the doors of the elevator.

When Eric returned a couple of minutes later, he had a small smile on his face. He turned and waved to Alexx who was positively beaming as she walked downstairs, heading for the morgue. Eric put his arm around Calleigh and they walked together to his car. They got in silently and drove home in silence. Every now and then one would look at the other but they never met each other's eyes.

Finally, they pulled up outside Eric's apartment building. He stopped the car and turned it off but neither of them moved. "Listen Eric…" "Calleigh" they both said at the same time and they laughed. "You first" Eric said and turned to look at her. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me and … and …" Calleigh started slowing down. She knew what she wanted to say next but she was having trouble saying it. 'Okay I just have to be honest' she thought to herself before blurting out: "Eric I think I'm in love with you" she said.

Eric felt like he was having heart failure. He couldn't remember how to breathe. Calleigh loved him? He couldn't believe it. He looked into her hopeful green eyes and replied back. "You know what? I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you" he said and her beautiful smile could have lit up the car. He saw this and leaned forward to gently kiss it away.

* * *

_That's it for now guys! I've got 2 days until I go back to school. I'll try and update by the end of the first week. I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter but I changed my mind. LOL. Sorry! Please review!_


	16. Feelings & Fears

_Guys, writers block is the worst thing in the world and I'm so sorry I waited so long but I'm trying to get over it! I really hope you like this chapter and please review (but no flames please)! _

* * *

The kiss could have lasted forever but unfortunately Eric pulled away. She was so happy. Eric loved her! It sounded better and better each time she repeated it in her mind. She felt better than she had in weeks. She was beaming and she leaned forward to hug Eric. He smiled and hugged her too. He thought she was happy and then he heard the shaky breath in his ear. He pulled back. "Cal are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm better than ok Eric. I feel better now than I have in weeks." She said truthfully and with a small smile. He smiled back. "Feel like going out for dinner tonight to celebrate?" he asked.

Calleigh's smile faltered and then faded away altogether. "Eric I'm really sorry but I just don't think I'm quite ready to go into public just yet. I'd love to go out with you and you know that it's just…" Eric cut her off. "It's fine Cal. Really. I should have known. What do you say to a night in? Pizza, movies and I'll even throw in the ice-cream" he said with a cheeky grin. Calleigh felt her heart swell. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Calleigh asked. "Cal" he started, placing his hand over hers, "so long as I'm with you I don't care". She smiled again. She leaned forward slightly and received the most gentle and loving kiss she had ever received. With that, Eric got out of the car and they walked hand in hand up to his apartment.

Half an hour later, they were both in their pyjamas, huddled on Eric's couch eating pizza. They were watching _Practical Magic_, at Calleigh's request. He didn't think it was all that great. It was an obvious chick's movie but he didn't mind so much when he saw how Calleigh's whole face lit up when she laughed.

He was thinking about what he had suggested to Alexx earlier. Alexx had beamed and told him that she thought it was a great idea. He couldn't believe it though. When was the right time? Was she still too fragile? Would she reject him? No. That she wouldn't do. He was fairly sure she liked him too but he just didn't know when to do anything about it. So he stayed quiet.

When they had reached the end of the movie he looked down at Calleigh only to find she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He grinned. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He carefully stood up and without waking her, lifted her into his arms. Eric quickly and softly carried her into his bedroom where he placed her in his bed. He then got in on the other side, put his arms around her and soon after, fell into a deep slumber.

Something was moving. Her eyes fluttered and the movement stopped so she closed them again and it started again. She opened her eyes to see Eric trying and failing to get out of bed without waking her. "Eric I'm awake" she said and he whirled around. "Cal, go back to sleep" he said. She grinned. "I'm awake now so I can't". He gave her a funny look and then extended his hand. She took it and climbed out of bed. "Why were you getting up so early anyway?" she asked curiously. "I was going to make you breakfast before you woke up" he said in reply. A small smile crossed her face. He led her into the kitchen and gestured for her to sit down at one of the stools on the opposite side of the bench. "So what would you like?" he asked, smiling that smile that always made her melt. She thought about it for a second. "Umm. I would love pancakes" she said. "Pancakes it is" Eric replied and instantly turned around, grabbing ingredients, bowls and utensils from various cupboards and drawers in his kitchen. "Do you have any maple syrup?" Calleigh asked him. "Yeah. Why?" Eric asked. "Because you can't have pancakes without maple syrup" Calleigh replied. Eric laughed. Trust Calleigh to have a sweet tooth.

Ten minutes later, Calleigh was seated at the table on the verandah of Eric's apartment. Eric walked over to the table and placed down a massive plate piled high with pancakes. "Those look good" Calleigh said, thinking aloud. Eric smiled and went back inside. He returned with plates, cutlery and glasses for the 2 of them. He went back inside again and returned again with a bottle of orange juice, a bowl of sugar and a bottle of maple syrup. Calleigh squealed at the sight of it and Eric laughed. "You like it that much huh?" he said and laughed again. Calleigh smiled. Eric sat down and they both started serving themselves. Eric poured her some orange juice as she served herself 2 pancakes onto her plate. She reached for the maple syrup and poured it onto the pancakes.

Eric's mouth hung open. "Calleigh are you quite sure you've got enough maple syrup?" he asked rhetorically. She gave him a look and he laughed. They both started eating in silence when Eric noticed that Calleigh had a tendency to end up with a little bit of syrup on her bottom lip. "Cal, you uh you've missed a bit" he said and pointed to his bottom lip with a big grin on his face. "Oh" was all she said before licking her bottom lip.Eric nearly died.

After breakfast, Calleigh helped him wash up and then they discussed what they were going to do that day. Calleigh was not looking forward to that bit. "So Cal do you feel like going out today or do you want to stay in. I've got to do a bit of grocery shopping anyway so if you want you can come with me or you can stay here." Eric said and gave Calleigh a small smile. He hoped she would come with him because that meant she might just be up to going out tonight and that meant…

"I think I'll come Eric. I've got to face this sometime and grocery shopping is a good start" Calleigh said with more confidence than she felt. Eric grinned. "Okay if you're sure" he said and she nodded. He stood up. "Well then I guess we better get ready" Eric said and started towards his bedroom.

Eric parked the car and looked over at Calleigh who was now mysteriously quiet. "Cal are you sure you wanna do this? I can take you home if you want." He said, concern evident in his eyes. With a bit of hesitation Calleigh shook her head. "I have to do this Eric. I have to face this now or it will just get bigger and bigger and I'll just never go out anywhere again. Just help me. Hold on to me. Let me know you're there and I'll cope." She said quietly. Eric nodded. "Of course I will. You just let me know ok?" and with that he got out of the car. Calleigh got out too and went straight to Eric. He squeezed her hand and with a quiet "it'll be fine" they entered the shopping centre.

There were people everywhere. They were just everywhere. Calleigh's eyes darted form person to person but it was all too fast and she was surrounded. She started to breathe faster and she was starting to panic. Eric noticed and squeezed her hand again. He brought her back. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and he smiled at her in a reassuring kind of way. She could do this. It would be hard but she could.

They were driving back to Eric's house with a car full of groceries. It had been a successful day. Calleigh looked at Eric with a bright smile on her face. She had done it. She had conquered her fear. She wasn't afraid anymore. He had helped her and she had pulled through. "I can't believe I did it Eric!" she exclaimed, joy evident in her tone. Eric grinned too. "Yup you did it alright. You passed with flying colours" he replied and laughed. She laughed too. It felt great. No more fear, only happiness and Eric. She really did love him. "Since you seem a bit better do you feel like risking dinner with me tonight?" he asked and she nodded. "Definitely. I'd love to" she said and this time it was Eric's turn to smile. "Where are we going? What's the dress?" Calleigh asked eagerly. "Fancy" Eric replied and dropped her at her house. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight ok?" Eric said and Calleigh nodded. She looked at her watch and gasped. "You're only giving me 3 hours?" she exclaimed. Eric laughed. "See you then" he said and drove away.

He was nervous. He was in his best tuxedo and was straightening his tie in front of the mirror. He safely secured the package in his pocket and then walked out the door, locking it behind him.

She had nothing to wear. After rummaging through her wardrobe Calleigh discovered she had a total of 2 dresses that were appropriate for the occasion. Laying them out on the bed she noticed that she had shoes to match both so it really was up to the dress. She tried them both on and couldn't decide. One was black and was made of a thin, velvety fabric. The other was green and made of silk. The green matched her eyes perfectly and it had small straps holding it up. It was fairly simple other than the fact that the back of the dress was low, exposing her back. It looked elegant when she put it on. The black dress was not as long though. It was just about knee length and had aruffled kind of look to it. She decided on the green dress. She put it on and started on her hair. She decided to leave it out and wavy. Then the make-up. She decided to keep it fairly simple. She decided that the focus would be her eyes so after putting on some mascara and eyeliner, she added lipgloss to her lips and was done. She ran into her room and glanced at the clock on the way past. It was 6:30 exactly. Ericwouldn't belate. She ran for her shoes and the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there Eric!" she called and quickly pulled on her shoes. She then quickly checked over herself in the mirror and walked towards the door.

Eric's mouth dropped open. She looked amazing. Eric then realised how long he'd been standing there with his mouth open for. "You look beautiful" he said and a smile graced her features. She came outside and locked her door behind her. Eric offered her his arm and she took it with another smile.

Eric opened the car door for her and she smiled at him. He looked so handsome in the suit and she couldn't help but love him more. The drive to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence and when they reached the restaurant Eric opened her door again and gave his keys to a valet who offered to park his car. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. The place was gorgeous and Calleigh didn't fail to notice. It was lit by candles at each table and there was a dancefloor full of couples swaying to the band's soft music. A waiter showed them to a table for 2 in a corner. They sat down and placed their orders before they started a conversation.

"So do you like it?" Eric asked. She smiled. "It's lovely" and he smiled back. Eric stood up. "Where are you going?" Calleigh asked. He walked to her side of the table and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Calleigh placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the floor. They danced for what felt like forever. Calleigh loved it. It was amazing how she just continued to be amazed by Eric. He was good at dancing too. They were dancing slow and then Eric noticed that their meals had arrived at the table. "Cal our meals have arrived" he said and she nodded. She broke away from him and he immediately missed her warmth. She had been so close! She had been resting her head on his chest while they had danced, their bodies pressed together. He followed her to the table and they sat down.

An hour later saw them sharing a slice of Tiramisu, Calleigh's favourite dessert apparently. When it was finished, they sat back in comfortable silence, watching the couples on the dance floor. Suddenly, Eric knew it was time. He stood up again. "Calleigh" he started. He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and kneeled on one knee in front of her. "I don't quite know how to explain this but I have something I have to tell you. Every time you walk into a room it becomes brighter. When you're not with me there's no colours in the world. Just one of your beautiful smiles can brighten up my entire day. I love you more than anyone else in the world and I have this to ask: Calleigh, will you marry me?"

* * *

_Ok well that's it for this chapter! I'll start working on the next one straight away guys and I think it will be the last one. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Jenny xoxoxoxox_


	17. New Beginning

_Sorry that took so long guys! I really am! Just so you know this won't be the last chapter like I expected but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Calleigh felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yes" she managed to choke out. She laughed as Eric's face lit up. "Really?" he asked, not sure whether to believe it or not. He pinched himself just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Calleigh laughed. "Yes Eric. Of course I'll marry you" she said happily and squealed as Eric grabbed her and swung her around him. He put her down gently and placed a beautiful ring on her finger. A single tear ran down her cheek and Eric kissed her. It was like no kiss she'd ever had before. This was a kiss of love. Pure love. She felt her heart swell and as Eric released her from his grasp she became aware of the other people in the restaurant. They were clapping. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she laughed as Eric kissed her again.

3

Eric opened his apartment door for Calleigh and she walked inside. She didn't know it was possible for one person to make her so happy. She couldn't believe it. Eric shut the door behind him and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Cal. More than anyone else in the world. I hope you know that" Eric said quietly. Calleigh smiled.

"Of course I do Eric. I love you too. I can't wait to get married to you"

With that, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

3

The next morning, Calleigh woke up in Eric's arms. She smiled. She would get to do this everyday soon. She felt so lucky to have a man like Eric in love with her. She couldn't believe they were engaged. It just felt too good to be true.

"Hey Cal are you awake?" she heard Eric say quietly.

"Mmhmm" Calleigh replied and rolled over so she was facing him. He grinned.

"So shall we tell everybody today?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" Calleigh said, smiling. She couldn't wait to see the reaction of her friends. Alexx, Horatio, Ryan, Valera, Natalia … they'd all be so excited!

"Shall we ring the parents first?" Eric said. He saw Calleigh's smile fade and mentally kicked himself. He was such an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh I totally forgot…" he started before she cut him off.

"It's fine Eric. Don't worry about it" Calleigh said. She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to call your parents or will I call mine first?" Eric asked.

"Invite them over for lunch. We'll let them know in person" Calleigh said with a smile. Calleigh loved Eric's family and Eric's family loved her.

Eric smiled in return. "Okay". He kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. "Pancakes again?"

Calleigh nodded. Eric smiled at her and left the room.

Calleigh sighed. She'd been so happy and then her parents had come into it. They ruined everything. She'd only ever got trouble from being around her family. Calleigh sighed again and got up. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a good day.

3

Eric looked up as Calleigh walked slowly into the kitchen of his apartment. She had a kind of distant look on her face and Eric knew she was thinking about her family. He mentally kicked himself again. _I'm so stupid. I mean I only just got her to agree to marry me and she was happy and now look what I've done. I'm just really thick. I mean look at her. _Eric glanced at Calleigh as she sat down on a stool in front of him. _She looks so far away. So haunted. What have I done?_

"Calleigh are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Eric asked gently.

Calleigh smiled a ghost of a smile. "Eric are you sure you want to marry me? I have such a messed up family and you know that. Are you sure you want to be involved in this? If you don't I totally understand and we can just cut this off right now. I don't want you to get caught up in this mess if you don't want to be. I always end up collecting my dad from a bar, late at night when he's drunk and he spends the night on the couch. It's awful" Calleigh finished quietly. Tears were shining in her eyes. Eric realised how much it meant for her to let all that out. _She must really trust me to tell me all that stuff._ Eric thought to himself. Eric walked around the bench top to stand in front of Calleigh. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Calleigh…" Eric started then sighed and started again. "Calleigh I love you. Nothing and nobody will stand in the way of that. I knew all of this stuff about your father way before I decided to propose to you. I don't care. I really don't care. He's part of your family and your family are a part of you. I accept that. I'll help you out with him and I definitely won't let you think for a second that this puts me off marrying you. I love you okay?" Eric finished.

Calleigh looked at him for a second before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his neck. "I love you Eric" he heard her mumble. Eric smiled. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before dragging her into the kitchen.

"Start making the pancake mix while I call my parents. I'll be back in a minute" he said with a smile and left the room.

Calleigh smiled to herself. She loved Eric so much and it was obvious he loved her. She'd never felt so special before. She could hear him faintly in the next room as he said hello to his mother. Soon to be her mother-in-law. Calleigh loved Clorinda Delko. She had only met her a couple of times before but she was always warm and welcoming toward Calleigh – the mother she never had. Calleigh shook her head. She needed to make the pancake mix. How? She didn't know how to cook anything! At that moment Eric walked back into the room.

"Eric! I can't cook anything! I don't know how to make the pancake mixture!" Calleigh exclaimed. Eric laughed. "Cal why didn't you just tell me? I'll teach you. We need to be quick though. My family is going to be here in an hour and a half."

3

Half an hour later, Calleigh and Eric were seated at the table, eating pancakes. They were both covered in flour, thanks to the 'flour fight' they'd had in the middle of making the pancakes. It had started when Eric smeared some flour on Calleigh's cheek. She had retaliated by putting it on his cheek. From there it just got worse until they were at the state they were now: completely covered in flour.

Calleigh finished off her pancakes. "Eric do you think you could drive me to my apartment so I can grab some clothes and stuff?" she asked.

"Sure" Eric said. He got up and led her to the door. "Let's go" he said.

"Eric we're covered in flour and still in our pyjamas" Calleigh pointed out.

"Yeah but you have nothing else to wear and I wouldn't want you to be the only one looking like a lunatic" Eric grinned.

Calleigh shook her head. The things they did together. "Alright" Calleigh gave in.

3

20 minutes later they returned to Eric's apartment hysterical with laughter. They had received many odd looks on their journey but the best so far was from Eric's neighbour: a little old lady who frowned at them and started mumbling about them. Calleigh and Eric caught only snatches of it but they were enough. "ruddy young'uns…immature…misbehaving…if their mothers could see them…" Calleigh and Eric just couldn't stop laughing.

They stumbled into Eric's apartment and dumped Calleigh's bag on the floor. Calleigh sighed. "I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed for when your parents come" she said. She grabbed her bag and walked into Eric's bedroom to get to his bathroom. It was an ensuite and that was the only bathroom in the apartment.

Eric heard her close and lock the door. He heard the water turn on and sighed with contentment. Everything was happening so fast and he couldn't help but love it.

There was 15 minutes until Eric's family were due to come when Calleigh stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing low-cut jeans and a green top. It brought out the green in her eyes and made her look even more beautiful.

"You look beautiful" Eric said before going into the bathroom himself. Calleigh sat down on his couch while she waited for him. She was looking at the clock frequently, getting more and more nervous as time went by. Finally, Eric came out of the bathroom. There was 5 minutes to go.

"Eric I'm actually nervous now. Really nervous" Calleigh admitted, biting her lip. Eric kissed her.

"You'll be fine Cal. Don't worry about it. My family love you. There'll be no problems at all. I love you" he said and kissed her again. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood like that for another minute until…

DING DONG

Calleigh sucked in a breath. "It'll be fine Cal. I promise" Eric said before letting go of her and walking towards the door. He grasped the handle and with a final reassuring smile at Calleigh, opened it.

* * *

_You know the drill! Read and review! Jen xoxoxox_


	18. The Announcement

_Ok guys! New chapter! Thankyou to foxyfeline, daynaaa, calleighdelko and everybody who reviewed. This chapter is for you guys. I'm sorry it's so short but I had to cut it short and leave you on a cliffhanger. It's just what I do! Hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

The door was barely opened before Eric was swallowed up by his mother's embrace. Calleigh smiled to herself as Eric hugged his mother in return. From the time she first met Eric's family Calleigh knew that they were warm and loving people. They were a close family and it was easily apparent. Clorinda released Eric and then noticed Calleigh.

"Calleigh!" Clorinda exclaimed delightedly. She ran forward and captured Calleigh in a hug.

"Mrs Delko! I haven't seen you in ages!" Calleigh said as she returned the hug.

"Oh please honey, it's Clorinda"

Calleigh laughed and nodded her agreement.

Eric's mother was closely followed by his father who was also delighted to see Calleigh and greeted her with a hug. Eric's three sisters followed their father through the door. The sisters and Calleigh squealed with excitement at seeing each other once again and quickly began conversation.

Eric felt warm inside when he noticed how well his family got along with Calleigh. He always knew they were friendly but his family had taken a liking to Calleigh. It made him happy to know that she would soon be part of a loving family environment, rather than the one she had grown up with.

While Calleigh and his sisters talked, Eric and his parents set the table for lunch. Eric had cooked his famous 'ravioli carbonara' which was a simple Italian dish his family loved. As soon as it was ready, the plates were put on the table and everybody sat down to eat. Eric waited anxiously to see if Calleigh liked it or not. If her face was any indication, she loved it. Satisfied, Eric began to eat.

The meal was cheerful, with a casual mood to it. Everybody was talking and quite content. Calleigh was in the midst of the conversation and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Eric smiled at that. Soon his family would be a permanent part of her life. He was glad they made her happy.

All too soon, the meal was finished and everybody returned to the living room for coffee. Eric left to make it and Calleigh muttered something about helping before she followed him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Eric when are you going to tell them?" Calleigh asked quietly. Eric chuckled.

"During coffee. Why? Getting nervous?"

Calleigh simply nodded in response. Eric could tell by her facial expression and the look in her eyes that she was very anxious. So he cupped her face in his hands, tilted her head, and gently kissed her on the lips.

"It'll be fine Cal. I promise" he said sincerely before handing her 2 cups of coffee to bring out. She nodded and left the room, returning a few moments later to get another 2 cups and bring them back out. Eric brought out the remaining 3 and sat down next to Calleigh on the couch.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, everybody lapsed into silence and drank their coffee. Eric looked at Calleigh who swallowed and nodded. They simultaneously put their cups on the table and Eric took Calleigh's hand. He squeezed it lightly (recieving a grateful smile from her) and turned to his family.

"The reason I've invited you here today was so that we could tell you in person that … we're engaged."

* * *

_Okay guys you know the drill! Read and review please!!!_


	19. The Verdict

_Hi everybody! Listen I totally understand if you hate me and never wanna read my stories again because I left you hanging for so long. I always hate authors who forget about stories and leave me waiting and then I realised that i am one. I'm so so so sorry and I'm telling you right now that it won't happen again. I haven't got many more chapters to go with this story anyway._

_Thanks to Jodie for being my amazing beta!_

* * *

Calleigh had actually stopped breathing, anxiously awaiting the reactions of Eric's family.

There was total silence for a moment until...

"I TOLD you they've been going out!" Marisol exclaimed and then turned to her two sisters, Isabel and Nina.

"Pay up." She said holding her hand out. The two other sisters begrudgingly handed her a $20 bill each.

Meanwhile, Clorinda had jumped up and swallowed Calleigh in a hug.

"Calleigh! Mi hija! Oh my goodness I'm so happy! This is wonderful news!" she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks as she still held on tightly to Calleigh. Calleigh was smiling widely at the reaction of Eric's mother and at how accepted she suddenly felt, Especially since she translated Clorinda's Spanish – my daughter.

"Clorinda, you're going to suffocate the poor girl why don't you back off a little bit?" At these words from her husband she seemed to calm down a little and backed away from Calleigh. Eric's father approached her and everybody went quiet in anticipation.

He placed his hands on Calleigh's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Calleigh, I am pleased and honoured to welcome you to our family."

Calleigh's grin, if possible, became even wider and she stepped forward and hugged Mr Delko. She then looked over at Eric who winked at her before turning to his sisters.

"You were BETTING on us?!" He tried to sound angry but failed miserably and his sisters just laughed and went to hug Calleigh. They were all talking to her at once and she heard snatches of:

"We're gonna be sisters!" from Nina.

"...go shopping..." from Isabel.

"...be best friends..." from Marisol.

Though she couldn't hear everything they were saying she knew the meaning of it and it made her so happy. They liked her! They actually liked her!

A little while after, Calleigh and Eric said goodbye to Eric's relatives and showed them to the door. She received a hug from every single family member, Eric's mother and sisters sternly instructing her to call them frequently and make arrangements to meet for coffee and go shopping. As they were waving them off, Calleigh couldn't help but realise how she already felt more accepted as a part of Eric's family than she had of her own.

They closed the door behind them and Calleigh squealed and jumped into Eric's arms.

"Eric! I'm so happy! They really like me! They're so happy we're getting married and I was so worried but..."

Eric cut her off by connecting his lips with hers. When he pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile on her face.

"I knew they would love you Cal, because I love you."

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Now all we've got to do is sort out the wedding."

* * *

_Ok everyone! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for my long absence I would really appreciate reviews! Thanks!_


	20. Pinpricks & Bruises

_Hey everyone! Here's the new chap! I hate to say it but there probably won't be more for a couple of weeks - I have exams starting tomorrow! They go for 2 weeks! I promise though, as soon as I'm finished them, I'll write another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Thanks to Jodie for being my amazing beta! xoxo_

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Calleigh winced as yet another pin jabbed her in the side.

"Sorry!" the attendant said, and Calleigh gave her a weak smile.

She was trying on what felt like her 100th wedding dress for that day. According to Marisol, it was only the 47th. Not to mention she had a fitting person who was a trainee and was obviously not accustomed to the concept that it was possible for the pin to go through the material and into people's skin.

Calleigh sighed. She looked at Marisol who grinned.

"How about after this one we go and get a coffee somewhere?" she suggested, and Calleigh smiled.

"That sounds great." Calleigh said, shooting Marisol a thankful look.

Since the day when Calleigh and Eric had announced their engagement, Calleigh and Eric's sisters had been regularly talking on the phone or going out shopping together. Calleigh and Marisol especially had been getting along well and had been regularly meeting for coffee or shopping. They had become best friends. Marisol nearly always knew how Calleigh was feeling and what to do to make it better. The only person who knew more about her was Eric himself.

After deciding that the current dress was not right, Calleigh endured 9 more pin pricks to get it off. She smiled weakly at the attendant and thanked her before walking out of the store with Marisol.

She groaned.

"I am NEVER gonna find the right dress!"

Marisol smiled. "Yes you will. Of course you will and it'll be all the more beautiful to you because of the suffering you went through to get it!"

Calleigh laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna have so many bruises from those pins." She remarked as they walked into a cafe.

"So have you decided what you want us bridesmaids to wear yet?" Marisol asked.

Calleigh had decided that Marisol, Nina and Isabel would be her bridesmaids. When she had suggested it to them they had all squealed and hugged her and enthusiastically agreed. She had also decided that Alexx should be the maid of honour and also had an enthusiastic agreement to that idea. Alexx was thrilled that she had asked and said she'd be honoured to do so.

"I honestly don't know yet. I mean I'm wearing white obviously but I don't really have a preference about what colour you'll wear. I would like it if you were all the same colour but I don't really mind which one. What colour do you wanna wear?" she asked Marisol.

"I'm not the bride – I'm not the one with the choice. It's for you to decide Cal. Whatever you want us in we'll do."

"Yeah thanks Mari."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After their coffee, Marisol and Calleigh returned to the bridal dress shop. Calleigh sighed as she walked inside, knowing she was in for more prodding and poking. She just hoped she found the right dress – and soon!

She and Marisol browsed along the aisles, picking up dresses only to put them down again. Calleigh had tried on dress after dress and though she looked gorgeous in all of them, they never could find the right one.

Calleigh was just removing the previous dress when she heard a squeal from Marisol, who came running into Cal's dressing room.

"Cal! I found the perfect one!" she said excitedly before producing the dress from behind her back.

Calleigh gasped. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, hurriedly trying to get it on. Marisol and the attendant helped and when Calleigh turned to look in the mirror she knew they had found the one.

It was a beautiful white gown with no straps. It had a fitted bodice with embroidered flowers and beads. This attached to the skirt part of the dress which was plain white and flowed out from the waist. It had a wonderful flowing look to it and suited Calleigh perfectly.

"I'll take it" Calleigh said happily and was prodded and poked again as the dress came off. She didn't care though. The dress was perfect and she was suddenly even more excited about the big day.

After paying for the dress, Calleigh and Marisol left the store.

"Ok Mari well I'd better get home now so I can have dinner with Eric. But first, have you got any ideas where I can hide this dress? I don't want Eric to see it before the big day and we share the same wardrobe!"

"I'll take it home with me and keep it at my place! Eric will never see it there and I'll bring it with me when I come over to help you get ready."

"Oh awesome Mari, you're a lifesaver. Ok, so same time same place next week?"

"Yeah"

"I'll bring Alexx and you bring Isabel and Nina so we can sort out your dresses, ok?"

"Yeah sounds awesome! See you then!"

They hugged and went their separate ways.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Calleigh arrived home, she could already smell dinner cooking. She thanked God yet again that Eric loved to cook and was so good at it because she hated it and was absolutely terrible.

"Hey Eric!" she walked over and gave him a kiss hello.

"Hey Cal! How was your day?"

"It was great! I met up with Mari and we finally found my wedding dress! How about yours?"

"It was ok. Really sad case at the lab – hit and run on a 12 year old kid but we got the guy who did it and he's going away for a long time. So what's your dress like?"

"I can't tell you that! It's got to be a surprise!"

Eric grinned. "Ok then I'm looking forward to it. Just make sure you don't look too gorgeous otherwise I might pass out when you begin walking down the aisle. It's been known to happen before you know." He said, struggling to keep a serious expression on his face.

Calleigh laughed and he gave in and laughed with her. She couldn't help but think how wonderful everything was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ONE WEEK LATER

Calleigh, Alexx, Marisol, Isabel and Nina met at their usual meeting place to go dress shopping.

Again.

Calleigh groaned. "Ok guys so we have a really long day ahead of us"

Isabel squealed. "How can you say it's gonna be a long day Cal? I'm really excited!"

The others nodded in agreement and Calleigh was surprised. It must have shown on her face because then Alexx said:

"Honey we're excited about your wedding day! Don't act like we're doing you this massive favour because we wanna do this!"

Again there was a murmur of agreement and Calleigh grinned. "Ok then guys let's go do it!"

Going through dress shop after dress shop had turned up almost nothing. There were many dresses which Calleigh saw that were nice but they just weren't right. It also didn't help that she still didn't know what colour they were going to wear.

Then Calleigh saw it.

It was amazing. It was gorgeous. It was elegant.

It was perfect.

"Guys come over here quick! I found it! I found it!"

All of the girls came rushing over and squealed with excitement when they saw the dresses Calleigh had found. She chose the colours and gave them each one to go and try on.

Calleigh had had the idea of giving each woman the same style of dress but not the same colour. The dress was full length and made of chiffon. It had a halter neck and spaghetti straps and it was perfect.

Alexx was the maid of honour so she would be a different colour to the rest, probably a darker shade of the one she had chosen for Mari and the others. For them she chose a colour called Rosewood. It was a shade of pink that she thought suited them extremely well. For Alexx, she had the same dress only in a colour called Scarlet, which was a bit darker and a little bit closer to purple.

Marisol, Isabel and Nina emerged from the dressing rooms at about the same time and Calleigh knew that they were the perfect dresses. Now all she needed to see was Alexx's.

Calleigh and Eric's sisters all gasped when Alexx emerged from the dressing room. She looked beautiful.

"Guys, I think we've found our dresses!" Marisol exclaimed excitedly and looked to Calleigh for confirmation. Calleigh nodded and they all grinned happily.

The wedding was going to be perfect.

* * *

_Ok guys! That's it for now! _

_**If anyone is interested, I have the links for pictures of Cal's dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I couldn't think of anything for the dresses so I searched the net and found some! If you want me to send you the links just say so in a review or PM me! **_

_I'd really love reviews guys! See you soon:)_


End file.
